MinKyu: Love Story
by Babyblue2PM
Summary: EDITED! perjalanan cinta Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Yaoi! review! XD langsung updated 3 chap nih hehehe
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER PROLOGUE**

_Song: Super Junior - Mr Simple_

**_Warning: Yaoi! misstypo! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Cho Kyuhyun?"

Aku segera menaikkan kepalaku dan alhasil, kepalaku terbentur meja. Aku mengumpat pelan dan segera memalingkan kepalaku yang mulai benjol ke belakang.

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku hyung! ck!" decakku kesal.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya padamu, ngapain kamu disini? ini ruang OSIS tau. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk - keluar sini tanpa izin."

"Huh, aku kan hanya ingin bertemu hyung. Apa nggak boleh aku bertemu _kekasihku_ sendiri hm?" tanyaku manja.

_Kekasih? _aku, Cho Kyuhyundan dia, Lee Sungmin memang mempunyai hubungan khusus. Kami yang awalnya teman sepermainan dari TK sudah menjadi hubungan yang lebih sejak aku menembaknya dua tahun yang lalu saat aku diterima masuk sekolah ini. Kalian harus tau betapa bahagianya aku saat dia mengucapkan kata _'Saranghae' _saat aku menembaknya. Tidak sia - sia aku mati - matian belajar hanya demi ujian masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya dan menembaknya jika aku diterima _hehe_.

_Kembali ke cerita..._

_._

Sungmin menatapku pasrah. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mengelus rambutku dengan sayang. Dia lalu memelukku pelan dan mencium rambutku dalam diam. Aku hanya pasif menerima perlakuan hyung kesayanganku ini. Toh, ini cara kekasihku ini memanjakanku _hehe_.

"Kepalamu sudah tidak apa - apa?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan mencium rambutku. Terdengar nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan, lalu memeluknya balik dengan manja. Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat kemanjaanku ini.

"Dasar anak manja." Sungmin melepas pelukannya lalu mencium keningku. Aku menutup kedua mataku, menikmati ciumannya di keningku.

"Hm, nanti pulang jam berapa hyung? bisa kita pulang bareng?" tanyaku pelan.

Sungmin melepas ciumannya. Dia memandangku sedih. Ok, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Sebelum Sungmin menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, aku segera menaruh telunjukku di bibirnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingini kukasih di kantong celanaku.

"Permen stroberi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Hyung ingat? ini permen yang sejak dulu hyung suka! kalau hyung sedang sedih, pasti hyung jadi ceria lagi jika memakan permen ini. Aku mengerti kesibukan hyung saat ini. Aku hanya berharap hyung tidak kecapekan dengan tugas - tugas hyung sekarang ini hehe." Ujarku malu - malu sambil menggaruk - garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar ucapanku. Suasana menjadi hening, sampai aku merasakan ada sepasang tangan kekar memelukku erat. _'Terima kasih..' _aku mendengar bisikannya yang lembut. Aku tersenyum senang, lalu memeluknya balik.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kui Xian!"

Aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang begitu mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menatapnya bingung karena sosoknya agak buram.

"Kenapa kau menatapku _pabo_begitu Kui Xian? kau tidak mengenalku huh?" sebuah buku menghantam kepalaku dengan agak keras. Aku menggeram kesal.

"Ya! kau yang pabo! kepalaku yang sudah benjol tadi tambah benjol deh! ck!" keluhku kesal.

Pelaku utama yang menghantam kepalaku barusan dengan bukunya menatapku bingung. "He? emangnya kepalamu kenapa Kui Xian? bukannya kepalamu memang tempat yang pantas untuk dipukul?"

_Plak!_buku itu menghantam kepala pemiliknya sekarang. Aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Ck, kau ini.. sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku Zhou Mi?" tanyaku setengah kesal. Dia, Zhou Mi, teman dekatku sekaligus teman sepermainanku dulu. _Kui Xian_adalah nama cinaku dari Zhou Mi.

"Ehm.. begini, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Zhou Mi pelan. Mukanya mulai merona merah ketika aku menatapnya bingung.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, begitu juga dengan Zhou Mi. Aku menatapnya dalam. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat tatapanku. Sebelum sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya, tiba - tiba ada seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Sungmin hyung?" tanyaku kaget begitu mengetahui siapa yang ternyata memelukku. Zhou Mi juga kaget begitu melihat Sungmin hyung yang _notabene_ adalah seniornya di sekolah.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? apa kalian tidak sadar sekarang jam berapa hm?" tanyanya tegas. Dia memelukku tambah erat seolah aku akan pergi darinya.

"Mianhae senior, aku hanya ada urusan kecil dengan Kui Xian." Ucap Zhou Mi pelan. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan kekasihku ini yang _notabene_ adalah ketua osisdi sekolahku dan penyandang sabuk hitam_taekwondo_? hanya orang yang tidak waras saja yang tidak takut.

"Hm, bisakah dibicarakan lain kali saja? ini sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Sungmin sopan sambil memandang Zhou Mi dengan senyum mautnya. Aku hanya bisa diam melihat percakapan dua manusia di depan - belakangku ini.

Zhou Mi membalas senyum Sungmin takut - takut. Dia segera membungkukkan badannya ke Sungmin, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu padaku sebelum dia benar - benar pergi.

"Nanti aku SMS ya Kui Xian. Dadah!" begitulah ucapannya, dan setelah itu dia lari terbirit - birit meninggalkanku dan Sungmin. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan cengo.

".. hm, kenapa kau diam saja Kyu? ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu hm?" tanya Sungmin membuyar lamunanku. Aku segera tersadar, lalu melepas pelukan Sungmin dengan tiba - tiba.

"Hyung, sedang apa disini? bukannya hyung masih sibuk dengan tugas hyung di OSIS?" tanyaku sambil memandang kedua mata Sungmin bingung. Aku menarik ujung _blazer_ sekolahnya dan mengajaknya berjalan di sebelahku.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggandeng tanganku cepat. Tidak dipedulikannya pandangan orang - orang sekitar yang terlihat iri melihat kami sekarang _haha_.

"Kebetulan tugasnya tidak terlalu banyak seperti kemarin. Tadi aku juga melihat juniorku itu berlari - lari mengejarmu pulang. Makannya.. aku disini sekarang." Ucap Sungmin lugas. Aku tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang menurutku terlalujujur.

"Ehm, kau _jealous_?" tanyaku _to the point_ dengan senyuman _devil_.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menuntun tanganku yang sedari tadi digandengnya masuk ke dalam kantong celananya dan berjalan di sebelahku dalam diam. Walaupun begitu, masih dapat kulihat jelas rona merah di pipinya yang _chubby_. _Hehe_.

Kami telah sampai di apartemen kami. Setelah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua kami, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua di apartemen yang deket dengan sekolah kami. Selain karena kami ingin hidup mandiri, kami ingin mencoba memulai kehidupan kami berdua _haha_.

"Hyung mau kopi?" tanyaku setelah menaruh tas sekolahku di kamar. Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa sambil memijat keningnya pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Aku mulai membuat kopi kesukaan Sungmin. Kopi dengan susu cair. Aku pernah sekali mencobanya dan terasa manis sekali di lidahku _ugh_.

Setelah selesai, aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi ke ruang TV dan menaruh gelas kopi di meja depan Sungmin. Sungmin segera meneguknya sambil sesekali menjilat bibirnya yang terkena kopi. Aku sibuk mengangkat tas sekolahnya yang lumayan berat ke dalam kamar dan lalu berlari kecil ke arah dapur lagi untuk memasak makan malam. Beginilah tugasku sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku mengerjakan tugas - tugas sekolahku ketika jam menunjukkan pukul di atas 10 malam, dan belajar hanya jika ada ulangan saja besoknya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Alhasil, aku tak pernah remed sekalipun dan selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Jangan salahkan otakku yang terlalu jenius ini haha.

Setelah beres memasak, aku segera mencuci piring, sendok dan garpu bekas makanku dan Sungmin tadi pagi. Aku tersentak kaget begitu merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang dan meniup tengkukku pelan. Untung saja mencucinya sudah selesai sebelum piring - piring ini yang menjadi korbannya.

"Hyung? huft.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukannya kau banyak tugas hm?" tanyaku sambil mengelus tangannya pelan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Hm.. sudah selesai semua. Btw, tugas - tugasmu sendiri juga sudah selesai Kyu?" tanya Sungmin balik sambil memainkan jari - jari tanganku.

Aku mengangguk mantap, lalu menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang, "Tadi sudah kukerjakan di sekolah. Hyung mau membantuku memasak sekarang?" tanyaku pelan.

Tanpa _babibu_, Sungmin segera membantuku masak dengan aku yang masih menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. Dia memeluk pinggangku erat dan sesekali mengelus rambutku sayang. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, acara masak - memasak kami telah selesai. Aku membantu Sungmin menata piring - piring di meja makan, tak lupa dengan teman - temannya, sendok dan garpu.

Aku duduk berhadap - hadapan dengan Sungmin. Pandanganku sekarang terpusat ke layar HPku yang mati - nyala yang sengaja kutaruh di atas meja makan. Aku segera mengambilnnya dan membuka_flip_ HPku cepat. SMS dari Zhou Mi.

.

_Kyu, aku ingin curhat denganmu perihal orang yang kusukai saat ini di sekolah. Bisakah aku menelponmu nanti?_

_From: Koala pabo_

_+0212XXXXXX (Ini no. sembarangan haha -,-v)_

Aku segera membalas SMS dari Zhou Mi dan menutup _flip_ HPku sambil tersenyum kecil. _Hm, siapa ya kira - kira orang yang disukai koala itu? syukurlah si koala itu sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya, haha.._

"Kyu, kau tersambet sesuatu? kenapa senyum - senyum sendiri?" tanya Sungmin bingung yang sedari tadi menatapku. Aku hanya nyengir lalu memakan masakan kami berdua dengan cuek. Sungmin hanya menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah makan dan membereskan piring - piring kotor, aku segera beranjak pergi ke ruang TV dimana terpampang channel TV yang ingin kutonton. Aku segera duduk di sofa sambil memeluk erat bantal kesayanganku. Sungmin yang sedari tadi _berpacaran_ dengan laptopnya memandangku lucu. Dia mencabut _USB_nya lalu setelahnya dia menutup laptopnya dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang kududuki.

Aku memandang sosoknya lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku. Dia menurutinya lalu duduk di sebelahku dengan kepala tiduran di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum lalu memainkan rambutnya dan tangannya.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau memang sudah tak kuat, kau boleh meminta bantuanku hyung." Ucapku lembut, lalu mencium keningnya.

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya lagi pelan - pelan. Dia menatapku dalam. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, segera ditariknya kepalaku dan bibir kami berdua saling bertemu. Hanya menempel dan kami tidak butuh yang lebih dari ini. Sungmin mengecup bibirku sesekali dan akhirnya dia melepasnya.

"Saranghae Kyu.. karena aku menyangimu, aku tidak ingin kau juga kecapekan Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lembut. Diusapnya pipiku yang memerah sedikit dengan pelan dan sayang.

"Aku mengerti hyung.. saranghae.." ucapku dengan senyum kecil.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi pelan - pelan dan sebelum bibir kami berdua bertemu lagi, lagu _Mr Simple_mengalun dari HPku. Aku mendecak kesal lalu mengambil HPku dengan geram.

"Yoboseyo?" tanyaku malas.

_**"Kyu! ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu penting tentang dia! jebal! kau harus dengan curhatanku ini Kui Xian!"**_

**_._**

_Haah.. DASAR KOALAAAA..! GANGGU ORANG PACARAN AJAA! ARGH...! :o_

_._

"Hyung.." aku melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin yang sepertinya terlihat kesal juga. Dia menatapku balik lalu mengangguk mengerti. Aku tersenyum pelan lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai merutuki Zhou Mi di ruang TV. _Poor Zhou Mi... ckck..._

_._

_._

_._

**Tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Song: 2PM - HOT_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Hah? Henry si anak pindahan? yang mukanya imut - imut itu?" tanyaku selidik.

_"Iya, aku mulai suka padanya sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kelas Kui Xian. Dan kau tau, tadi aku chat - chattingan dengannya di MSN! hehehe."_

"Wew, jangan - jangan kau berdua berjodoh lagi? lalu?" aku menaruh HPku di kasur, lalu kupasangi_earphone_agar bisa mendengar suara Zhoumi dengan lebih jelas.

_"Err- aku juga mengajaknya kencan besok di cafe dekat sekolah sepulang sekolah, oke gak menurutmu?" _tanya Zhou Mi pelan, sepertinya malu dengan kata - katanya barusan. Aku terkekeh geli.

"Waw, oke banget tuh. Aku diajak nggak nanti? hahaha!" ucapku sambil tertawa keras.

_"Waw waw waw enak aja! sana kalau mau sendiri sama hyung kesayanganmu itu! hahaha!" _ejek Zhou Mi dengan tawa menyebalkan. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Ya! kau pikir dia _free_apa huh? kau tau sendiri kan betapa sibuknya dia di sekolah." Ucapku geram sambil memajukan bibirku. Aku menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

_"Uhm, iya sih. Aku heran kenapa kau tahan banget berhubungan sama anak dengan predikat AAA itu di sekolah kita? cakep, sedikit manis, pintar, sopan, mana ketua OSIS dan peraih emas juara taekwondo tingkat Asia pula? ckck, tidak heran jika sekarang cewek - cewek kelas 1 pada ngejar - ngejar dia, haha."_ Kekeh Zhoumi pelan, sukses membuat kedua mataku melotot seketika itu juga.

"Hah! kau tau darimana gosip itu koala! kok aku baru tau soal ini!" pekikku kaget di HP. Zhou Mi sampai harus menutup telinganya yang tadi menempel dengan speaker HPnya.

_"Ya! kau tidak usah berteriak di HP juga babo! haah.. telingaku.." _

"Huft.. mian deh, dan nggak usah lebay gitu deh. Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku koala." Tuntutku lagi.

_"Haah.. pokoknya yaa gitu.. tadi di kelas aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Katanya err- beberapa dari mereka ingin menembak Sungmin hyung besok di sekolah saat istirahat siang." _Jelas Zhou Mi pelan, _**"Mianhae Kui Xian aku dipanggil eomma buat bantuin eomma di bawah. Dadah!"**_ dan seketika sambungan telpon terputus, tanpa Zhou Mi mendengar dahulu tanggapanku.

Aku melepas earphoneku dari telingaku dan HPku. Aku mulai menidurkan badanku dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua tanganku di bawah kepalaku. Sudah mendapat posisi nyaman alias _pw_, aku menaruh HPku di meja sebelahku dan mematikan lampu kamar.

Kedua mataku menerawang jauh ke arah jendela kamarku yang menampakkan suasana gelap dengan taburan banyak bintang di antaranya. Aku hanya terdiam ketika tiba - tiba sebuah tangan kekar memelukku erat dari belakang, _lagi_. Dieratkannya badanku ke badannya yang terbentuk dengan pelan. Hanya memelukku dengan err- posesif. Aku sedang tidak ingin menanggapinya sekarang. Sudah cukup perkataan Zhou Mi tadi di telepon membuat badanku serta hatiku lemas sampai sekarang_ha ha ha_.

"_Are you okay my baby Kyu_? kenapa kau diam begini? apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin bertubi - tubi dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan dan memegang tangannya yang memelukku. Aku mulai menangis perlahan dalam diam.

"Kyu? kau... menangis..?"

Sungmin menarik tanganku ke belakang dan seketika dia tampak kagek melihat mukaku sekarang. Diusapnya pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dengan pelan, di ciumnya dan dijilatnya pipiku yang terbasuh air mataku. Sungmin mulai mengecup kedua mataku secara bergantian dengan sayang, tak lupa dengan bibirku dengan cukup lama.

"Hyung.." gumamku kecil dan bingung_ mungkin_.

"Sstt.. biarkan aku memanjakanmu sekarang hm.." gumam Sungmin pelan sambil terus melakukan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat tertuda. Dia memelukku dengan erat sehingga tidak ada ruang lagi diantara kami. Aku memandang kekasihku ini dalam diam, dibiarkannya perlakuannya terhadapku.

Suasana sekitar kami menjadi sangat henig. Di luar sana hanya ada suara motor atau mobil lewat sesekali. Aku memegang kaca jendela kamarku pelan. Aku memandang alam di luar apartemen dengan sedih. Diambilnya HPku dan kubuka _flip_nya. Ada dua SMS.

.

_Hei Kyu, mianhae atas ucapanku tadi. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti perasaanmu. Babonya aku, padahal kau begitu menyayangi Sungmin hyung. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang besok? itung - itung sebagai rasa terima kasihku juga karena kau telah mendengar curhatanku tadi hehe =D_

_From: Koala pabo_

_+0212XXXXXX _

Aku tersenyum geli membaca SMS dari teman baboku ini. Aku segera membalas SMSnya. _Besok tidak harus mengeluarkan duit deh hehehe_. Selesai mengetik dan meng-klik _icon_ send, aku segera membaca SMS yang satunya lagi.

.

_Kyu! coba tebak.. kau ditunjuk sebagai salah satu wakil peserta olimpiade matematika dari sekolah kita loh! ^O^ ciee.. ntar bisa berduaan nih sama Siwon hyung LMAO!_

_From: Fishy jelek_

_+0213XXXXXX_

Aku mengernyit bingung membaca SMS dari Donghae. Dia salah satu teman dekatku juga yang sangat berisik, tidak di sekolah maupun di tempat lain. Aku membalas SMSnya.

.

_Hah? apa maksudmu fishy? aku tidak mengerti hm? =/ kenapa nama Siwon hyung dibawa - bawa juga lagi? ckck._

_Send_. Tidak lama kemudian SMS balasan datang.

.

_Hei Kyu, apa kau tidak tau kalau dia menyukaimu selama ini huh? :O makannya aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kau akan menjadi partnernya di olimpiade nanti, wakakak! ups, Sungmin hyung bisa cemburu berat nih! haha! =p_

_From: Fishy jelek_

_+0212XXXXXX_

_._

Kedua alis mataku terangkat penuh. Ingin kubalas lagi SMS dari temanku yang mulai tidak jelas ini, dan entah kenapa SMSnya ini membuatku agak tertarik, setelah akhirnya tertunda karena HPku segera diambil seseorang yang tidak kusadari sedari tadi berdiri di belakangku.

"Hyung! kembalikan HPku!" sergahku kesal sambil menggapai - gapai HPku di tangannya.

"Hm, SMS dari fishy itu ya? kenapa ada nama Siwonnya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tenang sambil sedikit melirikku. Aku terdiam kesal lalu mengambil HPku cepat dari tangan Sungmin.

"Ck, ini privasi hyung! aku juga tidak tau perihal Siwon hyung." Ucapku kesal, dan segera saja kubalas SMS dari Donghae cepat sebelum Sungmin mengambil HPku lagi.

"Haah.. aku kan hanya bertanya. Oke oke mianhae kalau itu memang privasimu. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang hm?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang.

Aku melirik Sungmin hyung dan setelahnya aku mengangguk kecil. Sungmin tersenyum lalu ditariknya tanganku ke _double bed_ kami berdua. Sungmin meletakkan lengannya di bawah kepalaku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya. Aku merapat ke dadanya dan mulai tertidur perlahan - lahan. Sungmin mencium hidungku dan mengelus rambutku dengan sayang. Tak lupa dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kami berdua di telinga kananku dengan suara yang sangat kecil, _**Super Junior - Believe**_.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai tertidur pulas. Sungmin yang menyadarinya memandangku sambil tersenyum lembut. Kurasakan jari tangannya yang lentik mengusap pipiku sebentar, diciumnya bibirku lembut dan cepat sebelum menyusulku ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi kencang tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Aku segera memasuki kelasku dengan Donghae dan Ryewook dengan tergesa - gesa. Aku menggeser pintu kelasku cepat dan berlari ke arah tempat dudukku dan Henry. Henry yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di sebelahku menatapku heran.

"Kyuhyun, err- apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Henry pelan, karena guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas kami.

"Gwenchana Henry. Cukup kau panggil namaku dengan nama yang simpel, Kyu, hehehe." Ucapku sambil nyengir geje ke arah Henry. Henry hanya tersenyum geli melihat cengiranku.

"Lagipula, aku ini juga lebih muda darimu Henry. Aku hanya anak aksel yang sembarangan masuk kelas ini. Jadi, jangan bicara seformal itu denganku." Bisikku pelan. Henry mengangguk kecil lalu mulai menyimak guru didepan kami. Aku tersenyum, kutepuk - tepuk pundaknya pelan.

Pelajaran pertama kami adalah perlajaran yang satu - satunya kubenci, bahasa. Sejak dari aku aksel di SMP sampai aku SMA sekarang, aku sangat membenci pelajarannya. Selain karena membosankan, aku juga kurang suka dengan gurunya yang seenaknya suka memberi kami tugas bercerita. Hei, aku ini tidak suka mengumbar - ngumbar kehidupan pribadiku, apalagi berkaitan dengan Sungmin hyung. Makannya, aku suka mengarang - ngarang ceritaku, tanpa sepengetahuan beliau tentunya _he he he_.

"Nah, anak - anak, bapak akan memberi tugas kepada kalian. Tugas kali ini berbeda dengan tugas yang selama ini bapak berikan kepada kalian. Bapak minta kalian membuat_lagu_ tentang orang yang paling kalian sayangi, terserah kalian itu tentang kedua ortumu, pacarmu dan lainnya. Yang lagunya paling bagus, akan bapak kasih nilai tertinggi, plus di _event_sekolah kita nanti, lagunya nanti harus dinyanyikan di atas panggung di akhir acara." Ucap Pak Park Jungso atau Leeteuk, guru bahasa kami ini panjang lebar.

Aku mengernyit. Aku menoleh ke belakang begitu ada yang menyolek bahuku.

"Heechul? ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hei Kyu, mau kumpul di rumahku sepulang sekolah?" tanya Heechul nyengir.

"Hm, nggak tau deh. Tadi aku disuruh kumpul dulu di ruang OSIS sebelum pulang sama Siwon hyung. Katanya sih perihal olimpiade matematika nanti." Ucapku melirik ke arah lain.

"CIE!" tiba - tiba suara Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryewook, tak lupa Shindong menggelegar di kelas kami. Aku segera menutup kedua telingaku rapat - rapat sebelum aku menjadi korban ketulian mereka.

"Ya! yang di belakang situ! apa yang sedang kalian ributkan di pelajaranku!"

_Ups, kami telah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang..._batin kami berenam.

"Maaf pak, tadi ada kecelakaan sedikit di bangku Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang sudah beres masalahnya, hehe." Ucap Heechul sambil nyengir ke arah guru kami itu. Beliau menggeleng - geleng kepalanya sebelum dia melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi.

"Nah anak - anak, tugas ini paling lambat tiga minggu dari sekarang. Nah, ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Semua murid menggeleng cepat.

"Ne, kalau begitu, annyeong semuanya." Begitu guru bahasa kami itu telah pergi, aku mendelik kesal ke arah Heechul yang menatapku dengan cengirannya.

Pagi telah berlalu, digantikan dengan siang hari. Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dan kami sekelas bersorak gembira. Setelah kami menundukkan kepala ke guru terakhir kami hari ini, satu per satu dari kami mulai berlarian keluar dari kelas. Sisanya terakhir hanya aku dan Donghae di kelas ini. Setelahnya, kami langsung berjalan ke luar kelas begitu si fishy selesai membenahi tasnya.

"Tumben, kau tidak pulang dengan Eunhyuk?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia ada urusan sebentar di klubnya. Nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Hae singkat, yang disambut dengan kata _'oh'_ dariku. Donghae melirikku lalu.

"Kyu, kau ini ada perasaan khusus nggak sama Siwon hyung?" tanya Donghae yang sukses mendapat jitakan keras dariku. Donghae mengaduh keras.

"Kyu! sakit tau! aku kan hanya bertanya! ck!" decaknya kesal. Dia mengelus - ngelus kepalanya yang barusan kujitak tadi. Aku hanya melirik ke arah lain dengan kesal, sampai akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuanku. Aku menepuk bahu Donghae, lalu melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan jempolnya padaku.

Aku menggeser pintu di hadapanku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Sudah ada beberapa murid seangkatanku dan anak - anak OSIS tentunya. Ada Sungmin hyung juga yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengurus tugas OSISnya. Aku berjalan ke sebelah teman kelasku dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hei, kau juga ikut olimpiade Kyu?"

"Ne, hehe. Masih nunggu siapa?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku lalu mengobrol ringan dengannya, sampai kurasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku dari sebelah.

"Eh? Siwon hyung? wae?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Jangan kaget begitu Cho Kyuhyun. Anggap saja aku temen akrabmu hm." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum dengan lesung pipitnya di pipinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku mengobrol akrab dengan Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung ternyata orang yang menyenangkan dan enak untuk diajak ngobrol. Sesekali tangannya yang usil itu mencubit pipiku gemas ketika aku meledeknya. Aku hanya tertawa, dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap kami dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hei Kyu, kau ini anak yang lucu. Senang sekali rasanya bisa terus mengobrol seperti ini denganmu. Bisakah kita saling bertukar nomer HP?" tanya Siwon dengan penuh harap.

"Ne, boleh hyung. Aku juga senang mengobrol denganmu. Ini nomer HPku." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan HPku ke tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum senang. Dia masukkan juga nomer HPnya ke_phonebook_ HPku.

"Ok kyu, ini HPmu. Sudah saatnya kamu disuruh berkumpul disana. Dah!" Siwon menepuk bahuku sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kumpulan anak OSIS. Aku tersenyum lebar menatap kepergiannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau akrab ya sama Siwon Hyung? enaknyaa.." gumam yeoja di sebelahku.

"Ah, kami baru saja berkenalan Yamada, hehe." Ucapku pada murid asing di sebelahku. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah salah satu murid pertukaran pelajar di sekolahku.

Dia mengangguk lucu lalu menyuruhku menyimak sambutan ketua OSIS di depan. Aku segera memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah namja yang sangat kusayangi itu. Tidak jauh di sebelahnya ada Siwon hyung yang melambai sedikit ke arahku. Aku membalas lambaiannya dengan riang, sampai ada yang menganggu interaksi kami.

"Ehem, untuk Cho Kyuhyun, diharap datang ke ruangan saya nanti setelah acara ini selesai. Sekian." Ucap Sungmin hyung, sukses membuatku melongo, dan tentunya menjadikan aku pusat perhatian sekarang. Aku menunduk malu lalu melirik kecil ke arah Siwon hyung yang tersenyum hambar ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati sekarang.

Acara persiapan olimpiade ini akhirnya selesai dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Besoknya kami semua disuruh berkumpul lagi untuk _briefing_. Aku melemaskan leher kepalaku yang sudah _kram_dari tadi. Aku juga mencopot dua kancing teratas seragam sekolahku. Setelahnya, ada yang menarikku keluar dari ruang OSIS. _Ok, aku tau siapa orang ini..._

"Kyu, kau sengaja ingin membuatku jealous hm?" tanya Sungmin _to the point_ begitu kami berada di ruangan OSISnya.

"Ya hyung! aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu! hyung ini.. terlalu paranoid, ck." Ucapku agak kesal.

Sungmin melirikku sebentar. Dengan cuek, dibereskannya berkas - berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur kecil yang terletak di sebelah ruangan Sungmin. Aku membuat kopi kesukaanya. Begitu selesai, aku membalikkan badanku dan terkejut begitu melihat sosok Sungmin tepat di hadapanku sekarang. Sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun, direngkuhnya badanku dengan lembut masih dengan aku yang memegang gelas kopi. Aku terdiam masih dengan rasa kagetku tadi. Aku segera tersadar lalu menghela nafas panjang. Aku tepuk punggungnya berkali - kali dengan pelan dengan maksud menenangkannya.

"Hyung, aku dan Siwon hyung hanya berteman.. tidak lebih.." ucapku lirih.

Sungmin mengendorkan pelukannya. Dia pandang kedua mataku dengan dalam dan agak lama. Perlahan, dia dekatkan mukanya ke mukaku, dan akhirnya bibir kami berdua bertemu lagi untuk sekian kalinya. Hanya menempel. Aku menarik seragamnya mendekat. Aku menutup kedua mataku, menikmati lagi ciumannya, bentuk kasih sayangnya yang diberikannya hanya kepadaku.

_Tanpa kami berdua sadari, ada yang menatap kami berdua dari arah pintu ruangan Sungmin dengan tidak suka..._

_._

_._

_._

**Tbc-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Song: Darin - Step Up_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Aku menghela nafas lega begitu melihat hasil cucian piring - piring yang sudah beres semua. Setelah cucian, barang - barang sekolahku dan Sungmin, sepertinya semua sudah beres tanpa terkecuali. Aku berjalan ke tempat gelas. Aku tekan tombol _mineral water_ dan segera kuteguk semua air itu tanpa tersisa setetes pun. Aku menyeka keringat yang masih tertinggal di keningku, lalu berjalan ke meja makan. Setumpuk PR dari guru - guruku tercinta sudah menungguku untuk dikerjakan segera dan dikumpulkan besok.

Aku mulai duduk dengan tatapan malas melihat benda - benda di depanku sekarang. Setelah memijat keningku yang mengendut, aku mulai mengerjakan tugas - tugasku dalam diam. Selain karena ingin berkosentrasi, aku juga tidak ingin menganggu Sungmin hyung yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas - tugasnya di kamar.

Ditengah kesibukanku mengerjakan PR, HPku yang kuletakkan di kamar mengalun ringtone _SexyBack _tanda telpon masuk. Aku bergegas berjalan ke kamar begitu PR matematika yang barusan kukerjai selesai. Aku dapat melihat Sungmin hyung yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya di atas kasur tanpa mengindahkan suara HPku.

"Yoboseyo?" tanyaku pelan dan tentunya dengan suara yang kecil setelah mengangkat _flip _HPku.

_**"Hei, kok kamu tidak membalas SMSku? sedang sibuk ya?" **_tanya suara telpon di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah suara Siwon Hyung.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak mendengar ringtonenya. Aku sedang bikin PR di ruang makan, sedangkan HPnya kutaruh di kamar." Ucapku pelan.

_**"Ne, gwenchana Kyu. Apakah PRmu itu sudah selesai? err- aku ingin ngobrol - ngobrol lagi denganmu, kalau pun sekarang kamu sedang senggang hehe." **_Ucap Siwon Hyung pelan juga. Aku tersenyum sambil mendengus pelan.

"Ne, kebetulan PRku sudah selesai yang untuk besok. Kau bisa menemaniku bikin PR hyung. Sebentar." Aku memutuskan telponnya sebentar. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar sambil membawa HP dan earphoneku ke meja makan. Aku segera memasangkan earphoneku dan melajutkan telponnya lagi.

"Mian hyung kalau lama hehe." Ujarku sambil terkekeh.

_**"No prob. Hey, aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan PRmu Kyu. Apa ada soal yang sulit hm?" **_tanya Siwon.

"Sebentar. Hmm, sepertinya hanya PR bahasa saja yang dikasih tadi yang sulit. Ehm, hyung bisa nggak mengajariku bikin lagu?" tanyaku pelan.

_**"Hmm.. aku lumayan mahir dalam urusan itu. Kau mau aku saja yang membuatkan lagunya Kyu?" **_tanya Siwon.

"Tidak hyung. Aku ingin membuat lagu ini sendiri. Sepertinya.. akan menyenangkan kalau kubuat sendiri saja." Ujarku sambil tersenyum, "Kau cukup mengajariku cara membuatnya saja hyung." Ucapku lagi.

Siwon sempat terdiam sebentar._** " Oke, aku akan mengajarimu. Kyu, cukup dalam membuat lagu itu kau hanya memakai 'feelingmu' dan 'imajinasimu'. Jangan membuat lagumu saat moodmu sedang jelek, karena hasil akhirnya pasti tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Sering - sering kau menambah pengalamanmu untuk kau tuang dalam lagumu." **_Jelas Siwon singkat. Aku mangut- mangut mengerti walaupun Siwon hyung tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Waw, sepertinya cukup mudah. Mungkin, aku hanya bingung dengan tema lagu apa yang akan kupakai." Keluhku manja. Siwon hanya tertawa di seberang telpon.

_**"Hahaha kau ini, nggak usah stress gitu. Pakai saja tema yang sedang populer saat ini. Hmm.. bagaimana kalau tema 'Cinta'? bukankah itu cukup mudah Kyu? mengingat kau sudah punya banyak pengalaman dengan 'pacarmu' itu hm?" **_Ucap Siwon menggodaku. Rona merah tampak jelas di pipiku sekarang.

"Ya hyung! jangan menggodaku begitu! hmm.. mungkin saran hyung itu bisa kupakai. Gomawoyo hyung!" Ucapku riang.

_**"Ne Kyu, aku senang bisa membantumu. Err- kita akan bertemu lagi kan besok sepulang sekolah?" **_tanya Siwon pelan. Terdengar suara malu - malu Siwon saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Tentu saja hyung. Ah hyung mian aku harus melanjutkan lagi PRku yang lain. Besok kita ngobrol - ngobrol lagi ok?" tanyaku nyengir.

_**"Ne, tentu saja.**__**Ehm Kyu.. saranghae..."**_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, telpon diputus tiba - tiba oleh Siwon. Aku tersentak kaget dan cengo. Aku memandang _flip _HPku dan segera mengetik SMS kepada seseorang.

.

_To: Fishy jelek_

_Hae! barusan Siwon hyung menelponku! ;O dia membantuku membuat PR. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa dia memutuskan telpon tiba - tiba setelah mengucapkan kata 'saranghae'?_

_Send_. Aku tak sabar menunggu SMS balasan dari Donghae.

"Kyu, PRmu sudah selesai semua?"

Aku tersentak kaget, segera kuandahkan mukaku yang tersipu malu. Sungmin mengernyit heran melihatku. Dia menarik kursi di hadapanku dan menatapku lagi. Aku segera menggeleng - gelengkan kepalaku cepat, kugaruk kepalaku.

"Gwenchana hyung. Err**- **mungkin aku hanya bingung dengan kata - kata Siwon hyung tadi." Ucapku jujur. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju tempat gelas. Tak lama kemudian, aku kembali ke meja makan dan menaruh segelas kopi hangat di hadapan Sungmin. Aku duduk kembali di hadapan Sungmin dengan tenang.

"Hm, memangnya kamu ngobrol apa dengannya? sepertinya.. menyenangkan sekali." Ejek Sungmin dengan tenang. Dia meneguk kopinya pelan. Aku menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng ke arah Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang rahasia hyung. Dia hanya membantuku membuat lagu untuk PR bahasa, tidak ada yang lain." Ucapku jujur lagi. Aku menarik gelas kopi Sungmin dan kuteguk sedikit kopi yang masih tersisa. Sungmin menaruh dagunya di salah satu tangannya, dan menaruh kacamatanya, memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum melihat muka Sungmin yang menurutku terlihat _tampan _sekarang. Aku jadi teringat kata - kata Zhou Mi kemarin di telepon. Aku segera menelan ludahku.

"Hyung, bolehkah.. aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku takut - takut. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tadi siang.. kamu.. ditembak ya sama adik kelas?" tanyaku pelan. Sungmin menatapku heran. Dia menarik gelas kopinya, dan tangan kiriku digenggamnya.

"Hm, dari mana kau tau soal itu Kyu? sepertinya aku tidak memberitahu ini ke siapa - siapa." Ucap Sungmin. Diangkatnya tanganku yang tadi digenggamnya, lalu ditautkannya jari - jari tangan kami berdua. Sungmin mengecup lembut tanganku itu berkali - kali. Mukaku memerah dibuatnya.

"Memang tadi siang ada yang menembakku. Tiga yeoja manis yang ternyata adalah adik kelas kita. Kau tenang saja Kyu, aku sudah menolak mereka satu per satu tadi." Jelas Sungmin singkat. Sungmin menarik tanganku. Dikecupnya pipiku yang memerah sekilas. Aku tersenyum senang dan lega sebagai responnya.

_**'Devil, ada SMS untukmu! hahaha!'**_ ringtone SMS sekarang yang mengalun dari HPku. Aku segera membuka _flip_ HPku lagi.

.

_Kyu pabo! sudah jelas itu tanda dia memang suka padamu! :/ waw, ternyata Siwon hyung berani juga ckck. Aku yakin pasti besok dia mengajakmu kencan Kyu! =D ciee_

_From: Fishy jelek_

Aku terdiam bingung membaca SMS dari Donghae. Kuketik lagi SMS balasan untuknya.

.

_Kau ini, terlalu kebanyakan menonton sinetron deh fishy -,-' oia, Sungmin hyung apa kukasih tau aja ya soal ini? menurutmu bagaimana?_

Aku menekan _icon _send dan menutup _flip_ HPku. Aku memandang Sungmin yang sedang menatapku.

"Btw Kyu, ringtone HPmu tadi lucu sekali. Dari mana kau dapat ringtone seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hehe aku dapet dari Donghae. Kalau hyung mau, nanti aku suruh Hae kirim _link_nya ke HP hyung." Ucapku sambil nyengir. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Aku membuka lagi _flip_ HPku begitu ringtone yang disukai Sungmin hyung tadi mengalun lagi dari HPku.

.

_Jangan babo! kau mau perang dunia 2 terjadi lagi hah! :/ cukup teman - temanmu saja yang tahu soal ini. Aku tahu seberapa posesifnya Sungmin hyung terhadapmu Kyu. Ckck. Btw, besok pagi ceritakan yaa hehe =D_

_From: Fishy jelek_

Aku membaca SMS dari Hae dengan seksama. Aku menutup _flip _HPku kemudian dan menghela nafas panjang. Sungmin menatapku heran lagi.

"Kyu, kalau memang ada masalah sekecil apapun itu, kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini pacarmu, dan aku menyayangimu my baby Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil memandangku sayang. Dicubitnya hidungku pelan sebelum Sungmin menarik tanganku ke kamar. Aku langsung mengambil HPku dan seketika aku melihat ada _icon message _di layar _flip_nya. _Ah! SMS dari Siwon hyung yang belum sempat kubaca! _batinku teringat.

.

_Kyu, ini aku Siwon =D kau sedang apa? besok mohon bantuannya ya partnerku hehehe =3_

_From: Siwon si anak ganteng=p_

_._

Aku membaca bingung SMS dari Siwon sekaligus tersenyum geli membaca namanya di _phonebook_HPku. Aku ketik SMS balasannya dan kemudian menaruhnya di meja sebelahku. Aku mengambil bantalku yang terletak di bawah tempat tidur, berbaring nyaman di sebelah Sungmin kemudian. Aku mendekatkan badanku ke badan Sungmin dengan manja seperti biasanya. Sungmin menarik kepalaku mendekat, mengecup keningku, turun ke hidung mancungku, dan terakhir di kedua kelopak mataku yang terpejam. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan tersenyum manis ke Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau ini sepertinya sudah mempunyai banyak pengalaman pacaran sebelum denganku hahaha." Ejekku nyengir.

"He? kenapa kau tiba - tiba berkata begitu Kyu? ehm, aku ini baru pacaran dua kali selama ini, dan yang terakhir aku berpacaran denganmu." Ucap Sungmin dengan muka bingung.

"Hah? emang yang pertama dengan siapa hyung? kok aku tidak tahu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ehm tidak bisa dibilang pacaran juga sih. Soalnya waktu itu aku dan dia masih sangat kecil. Umurku saat itu baru 5 tahun dan kalau tidak salah dia berumur satu tahun di bawahku. Namanya saja aku lupa. Yang aku ingat hanya dia namja yang tampan." Jelas Sungmin sambil mengelus - ngelus rambutku.

"Hm,masih lebih tampanan aku atau dia hyung?" tanyaku. Aku memandang Sungmin seperti anak kecil yang marah karena tidak dibelikan mainan. Sungmin agak kaget melihatku dan setelahnya dia tertawa keras.

"Ya hyung! aku serius! aku kan hanya tidak mau kalau misalkan dia tiba - tiba bertemu lagi denganmu, dan akhirnya kau kembali padanya dan.. meninggalkanku.." lirihku pelan. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir deras dari sudut mataku. Sungmin sontak menghentikan tawanya dan memandangku dengan khawatir. Ditariknya tangannya yang tadi mengelus rambutku ke pipiku. Sungmin mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya yang jarang diperlihatkannya ke orang lain.

"Babo, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu my baby Kyu. Aku itu sangat menyayangimu Kyu, bahkan melebihi rasa sayangku kepada diriku sendiri. Kau itu sangat berarti bagiku Kyu." Sungmin menarik tanganku, menaruhnya di dadanya yang bidang. Aku tertegun merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Bisa kau rasakan itu Kyu. Dan ini terjadi hanya padamu seorang, bukan orang lain atau siapa pun di dunia ini. Saranghae." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup tanganku yang tadi berada di dadanya. Aku tertegun lagi. Segera kubenamkan wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah ke dadanya. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dengan erat. Sungmin tertawa lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang kusukai dengan pelan sampai aku tertidur. _**Nicole Scherzinger - Baby Love**_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini hari Kamis, masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagiku untuk sementara. Tiba- tiba saja aku terkena demam tadi pagi. Sungmin yang mengetahuinya pertama kali kaget dan dia memutuskan untuk izin tidak masuk sekolah untuk merawatku. Aku sempat menolak walaupun akhirnya aku tahu aku selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah.

"Kyu, kau mau makan apa pagi ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil memakai _apron_nya. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Aku mau sup jagung hyung." Ucapku lemah.

"Oke, sebentar ya. istirahat saja di kamar dengan tenang ok?" tanya Sungmin mendekatiku. Keningku yang dialasi handuk dingin diciumnya dengan lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Suara aktivitas memasak Sungmin mulai terdengar sampai kamarku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kasih sayang hyung sekaligus kekasihku itu. Ucapannya semalam masih teringat jelas di benakku sampai sekarang _hehehe_. Aku jadi tersenyum - senyum sendiri mengingatnya.

_'Devil! ada SMS untukmu! hahaha!'_

Aku melirik HPku di sebelah bantalku. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, aku mengambil HPku dan membaca SMS yang masuk. Ada 5 SMS yang masuk. Dari Donghae, Zhou Mi, Heechul, Ryewook, dan.. Siwon...? aku segera membuka SMS dari Siwon hyung saja. _Mianhae teman - teman.._

_._

_Kyu! kau sakit ya? :( yaah padahal aku ingin mengobrol lagi denganmu di sekolah hehe. Oia boleh kan aku ke apartemenmu hari ini? kebetulan aku dikasih alamatnya sama temanmu, kalau tidak salah namanya Donghae, si fishymu itu haha =D_

_From: Siwon si anak ganteng=p_

Aku panik setelah membaca SMS dari Siwon hyung. Dengan pabonya, aku bangun dari tempat tidur dengan badan masih lemas, dan alhasil, aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan suksesnya. Aku mengumpat pelan. Pandanganku mulai mengabur, bahkan sosok Sungmin yang berlari mendekatiku tidak dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suaranya yang meneriakkan namaku berkali - kali. Aku memeluknya erat ketika dia mengangkatku ke atas tempat tidur. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, memeluk guling kesayanganku. Sungmin yang sepertinya sekarang sangat khawatir melihatku keadaanku, hanya mengelus - ngelus kepalaku pelan.

"My baby Kyu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kau terjatuh tadi?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Suara Sungmin terdengar serak. Aku tahu dia sedang menyembunyikan tangisannya, dan itu membuatku sangat sedih. Kuulurkan tanganku ke pipinya, kuelus pipinya dengan sayang. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, mengatakan bahwa aku baik - baik saja. Sungmin menggapai tanganku di pipinya dan menciumnya lama.

"Annyeong! permisi!"

Sungmin segera melepas tanganku dan menggeram kesal karena diganggu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, lalu menyuruhnya membuka pintu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan muka setengah kesal. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan menepuk pipinya lagi. Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum membalas senyumanku, dan sebelum melakukan yang kusuruh, dia mencuri ciuman kecil di pipiku.

Aku tiduran lagi dengan tenang. Kuambil HPku dan membalas satu per satu SMS dari sobatku. Tak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekatiku dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Dia menutup _flip_ HPku dengan tiba - tiba.

"Siwon hyung?" gumamku terkejut. Aku segera menaruh HPku di sembarang tempat. Aku melihat bingung sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Ini untukmu." Siwon menyerahkan sesuatu itu ke tanganku. Sebuket bunga **mawar**. Aku tersenyum ke arah Siwon yang tersenyum juga kepadaku. Aku mencium sebentar bunga itu, lalu menaruhnya di meja. Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu beranjak jalan ke tempatku dan Siwon. Diambilnya bunga itu lalu ditaruhnya di pot bunga yang kosong di meja seberang.

"Ehm, bunga yang bagus. Mawar, cinta yang abadi. Kau beli dimana Siwon?" tanya Sungmin.

"Di toko bunga dekat rumahku. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memesannya untukmu Sungmin." Ucap Siwon ramah. Sungmin hanya mangut - mangut.

"Btw, kamu mau minum apa? _soft drink_?" tanya Sungmin lagi, sambil menunjukkan _cola_ dan _sprite_ ke Siwon. Siwon mengambil _cola_ dari tangan Sungmin.

"Thanks." Ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat _cola_nya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Ehm Siwon hyung, hyung tidak ke sekolah? err**- **ini masih jam sekolah kan?" gumamku pelan.

"Aku bolos." Ucap Siwon singkat. Aku terdiam, setelahnya Siwon mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Oia Kyu, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu menjadi partnerku nanti di olimpiade matematika. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Siwon sambil meminum_ cola_nya.

Sebelum aku sempat mengiyakan, aku melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Siwon melirikku dengan tajam, dan kelihatan dari aura di sekitar tubuhnya berwarna hitam mendung. Aku hanya merinding melihatnya. _Hii.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _batinku menangis. _Poor Kyuhyun.. kau terlalu polos untuk mengatahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Siwon dan Sungmin..._

_._

_._

_._

**Tbc-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**For Ilia funtimes: **Mianhae kuapus FFnya *bow* aku apdated lg nih ^^ gomawoyo uda review lwt message hehehe

.

.

**REVIEW! XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Music: Secondhand Serenade - It's Not Over_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Jam menunjukkan pukul sore. Siwon hyung segera pamit untuk pulang karena ada urusan keluarga di rumahnya. Siwon hyung sempat kecewa begitu aku memberitahunya bahwa aku masih tidak masuk sekolah besok. Virus demam di tubuhku entah kenapa susah sekali untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Setelah dia pulang, aku tiduran lagi di kasur dan membuka _flip_HPku, membalas SMS yang tadi ditunda.

_Ting tong! ting tong!_

"Kyu, jangan - jangan itu temanmu?" tanya Sungmin, dia duduk di sebelahku sambil menaruh novel yang sedang dibacanya. Aku mengangguk lemah. Sungmin turun dari kasur lalu keluar lagi untuk membuka pintu. Tak lama kemudian, datang suara berisik ke tempatku berada.

"Kyu! dasar! bolos sekolah nggak ngajak - ngajak!"

"Kyu! gwenchana? aku bawain makanan kesukaanmu nih."

"Kyu! dasar sok - sok sakit. Bilang aja mau bolos hahaha."

"Kyu! kenapa nggak masuk! tadi sepi banget loh nggak ada kamu!"

Aku menggeleng - gelengkan kepala dengan pusing. Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di pintu berdehem keras, sontak semua manusia itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk - garuk kepalanya. Mereka segera menghampiri kasurku.

"Haha sori Kyu, kelepasan hehe." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan kekehnya.

"Iya, aku juga. Oia gimana panasmu? sudah reda?" tanya Ryewook. Dia menaruh tangannya di keningku.

"Hm, sepertinya aku masih nggak masuk besok Wookie. Oia kau bawain makanan kesukaanku Wookie?" tanyaku. Wookie mengangguk kecil dan menyodorkan _tupperware_makanan ke tanganku. Aku tersenyum riang.

"Ah, aku juga bawain makanan buat Sungmin hyung." Wookie berjalan ke arah pintu dan menyodorkan_tupperware_makanan yang lain ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Wookie. Wookie yang melihat senyuman Sungmin hyung langsung merona merah. Aku yang melihat itu langsung berdehem keras.

"Wookie, Sungmin hyung itu udah ada yang punya loh." Sindirku pelan. Wookie sontak kaget. Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkekeh keras.

"Tenang aja Kyu. Si Wookie kita itu udah punya pangerannya kok." Ujar Heechul. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mangut - mangut cepat. Sedangkan orang yang sedang dibicarakan hanya diam di tempat masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"He? kok aku nggak tau? emang siapa pacarnya Wookie?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ketua band sekolah kita, anggota osis, salah satu kakak kelas yang diincar yeoja - yeoja di sekolah kita. Kau pasti tau siapa dia Kyu." Ucap Donghae singkat. Aku langsung ber _oh_ria.

"Waw hebat juga kau Wookie bisa dapetin siKim Yesungitu. Kudengar - dengar dia juga ikut olimpiade bahasa di sekolah kita." Ucapku bangga ke arah Wookie yang berjalan ke tempatku.

"Ahh kalian ini. Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadian sama dia. Aku juga kaget waktu dia menembakku tadi sore di kelas." Ucap Wookie malu - malu sambil memainkan tangannya. Kami bertiga langsung bersiul - siul ria.

"Wew berarti dari kita berempat yang belum jadian hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk dong. Payah nih kalah dari Wookie wakakak." Kekehku menyindir. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melirikku tajam, siap akan menghantam kepalaku kapan saja.

"Dasar evil, ringtonemu yang kupilih itu memang pantas untukmu, ck." Decak Donghae kesal.

"Oia, Hae, kirimin _link_ringtonenya dong ke Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung minta tuh. Boleh kan?" tanyaku teringat. Donghae mengangguk pelan, lalu menekan tombol HPnya cepat.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya berjalan ke kasurku. Dia mengambil handuk basah yang ada di baskom dan segera menaruhnya di keningku dengan pelan. Diusapnya kepalaku dengan lembut. Pipiku sedetik kemudian merona merah layaknya gurita rebus setelah Sungmin berjalan ke luar kamar sambil membawa _tupperware_ makananku.

"Wew panas nih, ACnya boleh diturunin nggak suhunya?" sindir si fishy.

"Huft iya nih, ahh kuatur ya suhunya Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk meminta izin.

"Wew jadi kangen Hangeng nih. Gimana kabarnya ya di Cina?" tanya Heechul ke dirinya sendiri. Ryewook hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Ya! kalian ini! tadi itu biasa tau! kayak kalian nggak pernah pacaran aja!" teriakku kesal. Mereka malah bersiul - siul ria sambil meletin lidah ke arahku. Setelah Sungmin datang lagi ke kamar, mereka langsung duduk terdiam di karpet kamar, begitu juga dengan Ryewook_ckck_.

"Kyu, kau harus makan sekarang. Ayo duduk." Suruh Sungmin sambil mendekatiku dengan nampan makanan di tangannya. Aku menurut dan menarik Sungmin duduk di kasur.

"Suapin." Ujarku manja sambil menarik - narik kemeja Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum maklum lalu mulai menyodorkan sendok yang berisi sup ayam buatan Wookie. Aku membuka mulutku lebar - lebar dan melahapnya seperti anak bayi kalau makan. Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat cara makanku. Dia menyodorkan lagi sampai sup itu habis. Aku memakannya perlahan - lahan dan bersendawa kecil. Ok, aku sudah kenyang. Sungmin mengambil tissue dan mengelap bibirku yang terkena sup ayam.

"Aduh Kyu, kau ini bayi atau bayi? wkwk." Ejek Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, Sungmin hyung sabar aja ngadepin si big baby itu haha." Ejek Eunhyuk sekarang sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku hanya terdiam malu di tempat.

"Hahaha justru itu sisi manisnya si Kyu." Ujar Sungmin singkat sambil mencubit pipiku pelan. Aku mengerang pelan, menarik - narik tangan Sungmin dari pipiku yang merona hebat.

"Waw aku harus pulang nih. Eomma udah di rumah. Lagian kayaknya juga aku mengganggu nih." Ucap Heechul berbisik. Dia segera mengambil tas sekolahnya keluar kamar, disusul oleh Ryewook, dan Donghae yang menggandeng Eunhyuk. _**Hah? menggandeng?**_

Belum sempat aku bertanya, mereka sudah menutup pintu apartemen dengan keras. Aku terbengong - bengong dengan posisi mematung. Aku segera tersadar secepatnya. Aku lekas turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke balkon kamar. Aku hirup udara luar dalam - dalam. Aku mengambil gelas air di meja balkon dan memainkannya di tanganku. Setelahnya aku memandang pemandangan di depanku, sampai ada yang memanggilku dari bawah.

"Kyu!"

"Eh Zhou Mi! sedang apa!" teriakku ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Aku mau kencan sama Henry! mau ikut!" teriak Zhou Mi balik.

"Ehm, nggak deh! masih pusing nih! titip oleh - olehnya aja! haha!" teriakku lagi.

"Okelah buat kali ini! lagian aku belum neraktir kamu! dadah! aku duluan ya!" teriak Zhou Mi sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya kepadaku sebelum pergi. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Dasar si koala itu. Hm, sepertinya aku sudah memikirkan kata - kata yang cocok untuk laguku." Gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku menghirup nafas perlahan.

.

_**You got that smile**_

_**That only heaven can make**_

_**I'll pray to God every day**_

_**That you keep that smile**_

_**You are my dream**_

_**There's not a thing I won't do**_

_**I'll give my life up for you**_

_**'Cause you are my dream**_

Aku terdiam setelah menyanyikan satu per satu kalimat itu. Sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi musisi. Kalau boleh jujur, kata - kata di kalimat - kalimat itu kudapatkan dari Sungmin hyung. Dan sekarang, orang itu telah memeluk pinggangku dan menaruh dagunya di pundakku. Dia tersenyum simpul dengan pandangan lurus.

"Lagumu itu indah. Dan aku suka sekali dengan suaramu itu. Seperti suara air yang mengalir. Lembut dan tenang." Puji Sungmin masih dengan tatapan lurus. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Mau kucarikan kunci pianonya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalau laguku itu sudah selesai." Jawabku singkat dengan smirk andalanku.

Sungmin tersenyum kepadaku lalu mencium pipi kananku. Setelah itu, dia menyampirkan jaketnya di bahuku dan memeluk leherku erat.

"Udaranya mulai dingin. Sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan lagumu itu secepatnya." Sungmin melepas pelukkannya dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku mengangguk kecil, menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan senyum kecil. Aku segera mengambil HPku.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Siwon hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Boleh?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"Aku siap membantumu Kyu." Ucap Siwon hyung. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Bolehkan kita bertemu di kelasku besok sepulang sekolahnya? aku ingin hyung membantuku melanjutkan laguku besok." Ucapku.

"Waw boleh - boleh. Kalau ada Kyu besok semangat nih hehe." Ucap Siwon senang.

"Haha tapi nggak tau juga nih. Kalau besok masih demam hyung ke apartemenku ok?" tanyaku.

"Ne ne. Oia Kyu aku dipanggil eomma dulu. Saranghae!" Ucap Siwon sambil memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Aku menutup flip HPku. _Lagi - lagi..._

Aku menatap HPku dalam diam. Aku masih memikirkan kata - kata Siwon hyung tadi. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Siwon hyung. Dia terlalu misterius. Seperti ada yang sedang disembunyikannya dariku. Tapi apa? batinku bertanya.

Sepertinya aku terlalu curigaan. Aku segera menepuk pipiku berkali - kali. Aku baru saja menemukan lagi kata - kata yang bagus untuk melanjutkan laguku.

.

_And baby_

_Everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely_

_Girl_

_'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

Hari sudah semakin malam. Aku masih mencoret - coret kertas HVS yang terletak manis di pahaku. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memandangku dari balkon menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tidak peduli, yang kupentingkan sekarang hanya laguku ini cepat selesai. Titik nggak pake koma haha.

"Kyu, sudah malam. Waktunya tidur." Suruh Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah kasur setelah mengunci pintu balkon.

"Sebentar hyung. Banyak kata yang ingin kutuang dalam laguku ini. Hanya saja.. aku bingung bagaimana cara menulisnya." Keluhku mulai kesal. Aku mulai mencoret - coret tidak jelas di kertas.

Sungmin menghela nafas pendek. "Kalau itu yang menjadi masalahnya, kenapa tidak kau pikirkan saja orang yang kau pikirkan ketika kau menulis lagu ini?" tanya Sungmin memberi saran.

".. justru itu hyung. Orang itu terlalu susah untuk kuungkapkan dalam kata - kata. Aku.. terlalu menyayanginya hyung." Gumamku pelan. Aku melirik Sungmin. Aku berharap Sungmin hyung dapat mengerti maksud kalimatku itu.

".. hm, aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud itu my baby Kyu. Saat kau terlalu menyayanginya pasti kau bisa gila karenanya. Ingin memonopolinya sendiri sehingga kau tidak ingin menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada orang lain." Ujar Sungmin. Aku terdiam mendengar kata - katanya itu, berusaha mencerna kata - katanya.

".. sejujurnya aku berencana akan menyanyikan lagu ini kepadanya begitu selesai." Aku mengambil gitar milikku yang kutaruh di sebelahku, memetik benangnya satu - satu dengan pelan. Aku mengambil pensilku dan menulis lagi di kertas.

Sungmin yang masih tetap memandangku diam - diam mengambil gitarku yang sedang asik kumainkan. Aku menatap Sungmin dengan muka protes dan langsung melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, ditaruhnya benda kesayanganku itu di sampingnya dan secara tiba - tiba dia sudah menindih badanku dengan kedua tangannya diletakkan masing - masing di kiri - kanan kepalaku.

"Err-apa yang mau hyung lakukan?" tanyaku horor sambil sesekali melirik - lirik ke arah lain dengan takut.

"Ehm bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mau melakukan itu denganmu sekarang?" tanya Sungmin tenang sambil memandangku lekat.

"Hyung, bukannya sudah berjanji untuk tetap menunggu sampai kita.. menikah." Gumamku pelan. Mati - matian aku untuk mengatakan kalimat yang menurutku sangat memalukan itu. Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Dia lalu menidurkan badannya di atas badanku dan memelukku yang tertutup selimut.

"Kau ini, terlalu polos dan manis. Aku jadi ingin melahapmu sekarang juga." Bisik Sungmin dengan senyuman kecil. Dia lalu menarik tubuhnya ke sampingku dengan masih memelukku. Aku memandang Sungmin dalam diam. Sungmin yang menyadari tatapanku menyodorkan lengannya yang biasa kujadikan bantal. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan senang hati dan mencari posisi ternyaman alias pw. Setelah itu, kami saling memandang satu sama lain dalam sunyi.

Sungmin mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Ayo tidur." Bisiknya pelan.

Aku menurut dan mendekat pada badan Sungmin sebelum tidur. Sungmin mengecup tirus pipiku dan mulai menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur seperti biasanya. **Chris Brown - With You**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku bersiul - siul gembira sambil melangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan ringan dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Demamku sudah sembuh berkat Sungmin hyung hehe. Sungmin yang sedang menggandeng tanganku menatapku heran yang sedang tersenyum - senyum sendiri.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau harus izin sehari lagi. Sakitmu sepertinya makin parah." Ujar Sungmin mengejek sambil tersenyum. Aku melotot ke arah Sungmin dan menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal. Sebelum aku protes, tiba - tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik di depanku. Sobatku, Ryewook sedang bergandengan tangan dengan kakak kelas sekaligus kekasih barunya, Kim Yesung.

"Wookie!" teriakku keras. Dan orang yang namanya barusan kupanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan salah satu tangannya ke arahku dengan riang. Dia berhenti sebentar di tempat, diikuti oleh Yesung hyung, menyuruhku menghampirinya. Aku langsung menarik tangan Sungmin ke tempat Wookie dan Yesung hyung.

"Pagi Kyu. Sudah sembuh?" tanya Wookie sambil menaruh tangannya di keningku.

"Ne Wookie. Berkat Sungmin hyung hehehe." Ucapku nyengir sambil memeluk lengan Sungmin dengan mesra. "Ah, selamat pagi Yesung hyung." Ucapku sopan sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Selamat pagi Cho Kyuhyun. Nggak usah seformal itu denganku. Anggap saja kita sudah berteman lama." Ucap Yesung hyung sambil tersenyum. Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil nyengir ke arah Yesung hyung.

"Mau berangkat bareng?" tawar Wookie yang langsung disambut anggukan cepat olehku. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan Wookie tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Aku dan Wookie berjalan berbarengan di depan Sungmin dan Yesung hyung sambil mengobrol seru. Seketika, aku merasakan ada banyak pandangan menusuk dari kiri - kanan ke arah kami. Aku mencolek lengan Wookie dan menyuruhnya melirik sekitar. Wookie menurut dan kemudian dia memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, kau ini seperti tidak tau saja. Wajar saja kalau kita dilirik orang sekitar. Liat belakang kita dong." Ucap Wookie.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja kali ini sangat mengganggu Wookie. Huh." Keluhku kesal. Wookie hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yesung, kau ikut olimpiade kali ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, bandku lagi sibuk manggung antar sekolah. Kau sendiri gimana?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Aku ditunjuk sebagai pembimbing peserta olimpiade." Ucap Sungmin singkat. Yesung tersenyum kecil.

Aku dan Wookie yang diam - diam mendengar percakapan di belakang langsung berjalan di samping pacar kami masing - masing dan memeluk lengan mereka sambil tersenyum geje. Sungmin dan Yesung yang melihatnya mengangkat alis mereka dengan bingung.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak, hanya sedang senang saja hyung hehe." Ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum lebar. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Wookie dengan gemas. Aku yang melihat kemesraan mereka langsung menarik - narik lengan Sungmin hyung.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sekarang.

"Sungmin hyung, aku cemburu." Aku menunjuk ke arah Wookie dan Yesung hyung yang memandangku bingung sekarang. Sungmin tersenyum maklum lalu dicubitnya pipiku dengan gemas. Diciumnya keningku kemudian dan diusapnya rambutku dengan sayang.

"Udah nggak cemburu lagi kan?" tanya Sungmin hyung. Aku mengangguk cepat lalu memeluk lengan Sungmin dengan erat. Wookie yang sudah mengerti dengan maksudku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia lalu menggandeng tangan Yesung dan Yesung membalasnya kemudian.

"Oia Wookie, gomawo buat makanannya. Masakanmu enak sekali. Kyu saja sampai ketagihan." Puji Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Wookie. Wookie mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku baru belajar memasak akhir - akhir ini hyung. Jadi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan rasa makanannya hehe." Kekeh Wookie pelan.

"Kau berbakat masak Wookie. Kenapa tidak ikut les masak aja? kebetulan aku punya kenalan yang baru - baru ini membuka les masak bagi yang berminat." Tawarku. Wookie memikirkan sebentar tawaranku itu lalu dia menyodorkan HPnya kepadaku.

"Bisa kau masukkan nomer HPnya dulu ke phonebookku? nanti aku rundingkan dulu dengan eomma." Ucap Wookie.

Aku mengambil HP Wookie dan membuka flip HP yang modelnya sama dengan HPku. Aku menekan tombol HPnya dengan cepat dan kemudian menyodorkannya lagi ke Wookie. Wookie menerimanya dengan senyum riang. Yesung yang melihatnya langsung mencubit hidung Wookie dengan gemas.

Kita sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Aku dan Wookie berpisah dengan Yesung dan Sungmin yang kelasnya sama. Setelah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua, kami lekas memasuki kelas kami. Kami menaruh tas kami lalu ikut nimbrung dengan genk Heechul.

"Hei aku ketinggalan apa nih?" tanyaku nyengir.

"Kyu! coba tebak, Zhou Mi dan Henry udah jadian kemarin!" ujar Eunhyuk heboh.

"Waw selamat ya buat kalian berdua. Ntar traktir kita - kita sabi kali haha." Ucapku nyengir lagi.

Henry dan Zhoumi hanya ber_sweatdrop_ ria sambil merona malu, apalagi si Henry yang rona merahnya sudah sampai telinganya. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya dan memukul bahu Henry dengan pelan. Sedangkan Zhou Mi menepuk - nepuk kepala Henry, mengelus - ngelusnya dengan sayang. Kami langsung bersiul ria melihat itu.

"Ya! kalian ini! bisa tidak sih tidak menggoda Henry! kasian dia! ck." Teriak Zhou Mi mulai kesal. Zhou Mi segera menarik Henry yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus ke pelukkannya. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya berdehem ria dengan suara kecil. Donghae yang mungkin merasa tidak enak hati dengan Henry segera mengganti topik pembicaraan kami secepatnya.

"Hei Kyu, Sungmin hyung suka dengan ringtone SMSnya?" tanya Hae.

"He? aku saja belum pernah dengar bunyi ringtonenya seperti apa." Ucapku sambil mengangkat alis.

Donghae menyerahkan HPnya kepadaku. "Coba dengarkan." Suruhnya.

_'Wuy! wuy! wuy! mas ganteng disana! ada SMS nih! angkat dong! hehehe.'_

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_, dan menyodorkan HP Hae ke tangannya. Aku menggeleng pelan ke Donghae. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menekan - nekan tombol HPnya.

"Padahal ringtone ini lagi _booming_ loh. Ck." Decak Donghae. Aku cuek saja mendengarnya.

_'Drrt drrt! mas mas HPnya joget nih! drrt drrt! mas mas angkat dong! ada SMS nih! hahaha!'_

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan HPnya dan membuka flipnya. Dia menekan tombol HPnya dengan cepat lalu menaruhnya lagi ke dalan saku celananya. Eunhyuk yang merasa diperhatikan kami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? tadi itu ringtone SMSku." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Bukan, ringtonenya kok bisa sama dengan Donghae?" tanya Heechul.

"Emangnya kamu pernah dengar suara ringtone SMSku?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Kemarin aku dengar kok. Dan ringtone telponmu juga sama dengan Eunhyuk. Jangan - jangan..."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung salting. Dapat kami lihat sedikit rona merah di pipi mereka. Aku berdehem, mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Aku juga melihat kalian kemarin keluar dari kamarku saling bergandengan tangan. Apa kalian.. memang beneran jadian?" tanyaku_to the point_.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memandang satu sama lain. Donghae menghela nafas lalu mulai menjawab.

"Dengar ya. Itu semua hanya kebetulan. Dan soal itu Kyu aku hanya menariknya keluar karena dia sangat lamban. Iya kan Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk mangut - mangut.

"Ehm begitu. Oia Mi mana traktiranku? kau sudah janji kan kemarin?" tanyaku menagih.

"Ada di tasku. Ambil aja di kantong depan." Ucap Zhou Mi sambil melirik tasnya yang diletakkan di meja Henry.

Aku berlari ke meja Henry. Aku menarik _zipper_ tas Zhou Mi dan mengambil makananku.

"Mi, kok ada dua?" tanyaku bingung sambil menunjukkan dua _shortcake_ di tanganku.

"Itu buatmu dan Sungmin hyung. Kebetulan aku dikasih gratis sama pemilik cafenya kemarin." Ujar Zhou Mi. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu berlari lagi keluar kelas untuk menghampiri kelas Sungmin. Ketika aku sampai di pintu kelasnya, bermaksud memanggil namanya, aku langsung terdiam melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Sungmin sedang duduk di kursinya. Ada yeoja - yeoja genit di sekitarnya sedang mengajaknya ngobrol. Sungmin sesekali tertawa kecil ketika mereka meledeknya. Sepertinya senang sekali mengobrol dengan mereka. Aku terpaku di tempat, tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku, lalu mengejutkanku.

"Huwaa! hyung! jangan mengagetkanku!" teriakku kencang. Alhasil, aku jadi pusat perhatian di kelas Sungmin. Aku segera tersadar dan menunduk malu. Belum sempat Siwon meminta maaf, aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas Sungmin. Tidak kupedulikan teriakan Sungmin yang memanggil namaku dan mulai mengerjarku.

Aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Tanpa aku sempat berpikir, aku langsung menggeser pintu perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di balik lemari buku perpus. Tak lama kemudian, ada yang menggeser pintu perpus lagi dan dia menyebut namaku berkali - kali. Aku hanya diam tak membalas. Setelah terdengar lagi suara pintu digeser, aku segera bernafas lega. Aku berjalan pelan ke depan dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku hanya sendiri saja di sini. Mungkin karena masih pagi, belum ada yang berminat datang, pikirku. Aku duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana dan menaruh shortcake yang kupegang sedari tadi. Aku menatapnya lekat sebelum akhirnya aku teringat sesuatu.

.

_**"Kyu, apa kau sudah yakin mau menembak Sungmin hyung?" **_

_**"Emang kenapa? ada yang salah?"**_

_**"Tidak, hanya saja aku mendengar gosip miring tentangnya akhir - akhir ini. Katanya dia suka memainkan anak sekitarnya dengan topeng mukanya. Mungkin kamu juga salah satunya."**_

_**DEG! setelah itu, aku hanya bisa terdiam menanggapinya.**_

Mulutku terasa kelu ketika mengingat hal itu lagi. Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan gosip itu. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal Sungmin hyung dan selama menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya, dia selalu memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Tak pernah sekali pun dia menyakitiku walaupun sifat posesifnya itu agak menggangguku. Tapi aku_fine_ saja.

Aku mulai tersadar ketika ada yang menggeser pintu perpus. Aku segera melirik ke arah pintu dan mendapati Siwon hyung berjalan mendekatiku. Dia duduk di kursi sebelahku dan menatapku sedih.

"Mianhae Kyu, sepertinya aku keterlaluan tadi." Ucap Siwon meminta maaf.

"Tidak hyung. Hyung tidak salah. Akunya saja yang sok - sok kabur. Hahaha." Ucapku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oia mumpung kita udah bolos pelajaran pertama, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja lagumu, boleh aku lihat teksnya?" tanya Siwon. Aku tersenyum mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku bajuku dan menyerahkannya ke Siwon. Siwon memakai kacamatanya yang disangkutkannya di saku bajunya dan mulai membaca teksku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanyaku.

"Kata - katanya bagus sekali. Aku suka dengan makna di setiap kata - katanya. Mau kau lanjutkan lagi?" tanya Siwon. Aku mengagguk antusias. Aku segera mengambil teksku dari tangannya dan mulai mencoret - coretnya lagi.

.

_One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_You had my child_

_You make my life complete_

_Just to have your eyes on little me_

_That'd be mine forever_

_And baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely_

_Girl_

_Cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

_._

Aku menghentikan aktivitas menulisku dan memandang kagum teksku yang sudah penuh dengan coretanku sana - sini. Aku memandang siwon dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hyung, sudah mau selesai nih. Kita kembali ke kelas yuk sebelum pelajaran kedua dimulai." Ujarku sambil beranjak dari kursi. Siwon menurut dan mengikutiku ke luar perpus. Aku melirik kiri - kanan koridor sekolah dari pintu. Setelah aman, aku menarik tangan Siwon keluar perpus.

"Kyu, ada sesuatu di keningmu." Siwon menarik tanganku mendekat sehingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara kami. Dia mencuri ciuman kecil di keningku, dan setelahnya dia tersenyum lembut menatap mukaku yang merona merah.

"Jimat buatmu agar tidak sakit lagi. Hehe. Kyu, aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti _briefing_." Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Siwon hyung, benar - benar orang yang misterius." Gumamku pelan.

Ketika aku membalikkan badanku dan mulai berjalan ke arah kelasku, aku melihat sosok Sungmin hyung tak jauh di depanku. Tampak keringat membasahi mukanya. Aku tertegun. Apa dia melihat kejadian tadi? batinku.

Sungmin berjalan mendekatiku yang masih terdiam di tempat. Dia memandang mukaku lekat - lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengan Siwon tadi di perpus Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Aku tidak ngapa - ngapain. Hanya membuat laguku saja." Ucapku ketus.

"Hm, sampai dia menciummu itu apa itu yang disebut dengan membuat lagu Kyu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tertegun lagi. Aku menunduk, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin lagi. Sungmin berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa mengindahkan keberadaanku. Air mataku keluar perlahan - lahan dari sudut mataku. Aku menggenggam shortcake yang belum sempat kukasih dengan erat.

.

.

.

**Tbc-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Balasan reviews!**

**Phoelfish: **Ini sudah update hehe ^O^

**Pumpkin27: **Gwenchana XD review dgn 1 kata aja jg gpp #eh

**Littleliappe:** Oke ^O^ i like those too hehehe

**Iliafuntimes:** Kayakny 22nya -.- ini uda update hehehe

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! XDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Song: In the Shadows - The Rasmus_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Aku menyeruput susu hangat yang kupegang. Aku masih berdiri di balkon dengan jaket tipis yang menyelimuti tubuh kecilku. Aku tidak peduli hari sudah malam, sampai fajar pun. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan semua tugasku, termasuk tugas - tugas dari sekolah dan masalah olimpiade nanti. Aku ingin menyibukkan diriku dengan aktivitas - aktivitas yang berguna, yang bisa membuatku lupa dengan masalahku tadi di sekolah dengan Sungmin.

"Kyu!"

Aku menunduk ke bawah mencari sumber suara yang memanggilku. "Zhoumi! hey! ada apa!" teriakku keras.

"Mau menemaniku nongkrong nggak! udaranya lagi bagus nih!" teriak Zhou Mi dengan cengian lebarnya.

"Waw boleh juga! mau membantuku turun Mi!" teriakku lagi. Zhou Mi yang langsung mengerti maksudku berlari ke bawah balkon apartemenku dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya. Aku memanjat pagar balkonku dengan hati - hati dan _hup!_ aku mendarat dengan selamat di gendongan Zhou Mi_hehe_. Aku segera turun dari gendongannya dan duduk, diikuti dengan Zhou Mi yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Mau Kyu?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil menyodorkan dua kaleng kopi di tangannya.

Aku mengambil satu dari tangan Zhou Mi. "Thanks." Ucapku sambil nyengir ke arah Zho Mi.

"Oia Kyu, ada yang mau kutanyakan sebenarnya dari tadi siang. Tadi kenapa kamu bolos?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil memandangku penasaran. Aku membalas pandangan Zhou Mi, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku.. berantem sama Sungmin hyung." Ucapku pelan. Aku menunduk pelan sambil memainkan kayu yang berada di bawahku.

"Ha? emang masalahnya apa? bukannya dari kemarin kalian baik - baik saja?" tanya Zhou Mi masih penasaran.

"Dia hanya salah paham Mi. Dia kira aku dan Siwon hyung punya hubungan khusus. Dia kira juga aku.. main di belakang dia." Gumamku berbisik. Tapi aku tau Zhou Mi masih bisa mendengar suaraku. Zhou Mi langsung terdiam. Dia menepuk - nepuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Tadi siang, sepulang sekolah, Sungmin hyung datang ke kelasku." Ucap Zhou Mi lalu melirikku sedikit. Aku hanya diam membiarkan Zhou Mi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia menghampiriku lalu dia menanyakan keberadaanmu. Aku bilang saja sejujurnya kalau aku tidak tau keberadaanmu. Memangnya kau tadi membolos kemana Kyu?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Tadi pagi emang aku bolos pelajaran pertama, lalu aku masuk kelas di pelajaran kedua. Saat di pelajaran terakhir, aku minta izin sama gurunya untuk pulang cepat karena kondisi badanku yang tidak_fit_." Ucapku jujur.

"Hm, aku dengar dari Henry katanya kamu bolos bareng Siwon hyung juga." Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ne, dia menemaniku buat lagu di perpus tadi pagi. Dan kau tau Mi, dia mencium keningku setelahnya." Ucapku jujur lagi. Zhou Mi sontak melotot ke arahku. Dia berdehem pelan.

"Waw berani juga dia. Padahal dia tau kau pacarnya Sungmin. Lalu, Sungmin tahu?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Dia bahkan melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Mi. Sungmin hyung menyangka kami ciuman, padahal Siwon hyung hanya mencium keningku. Dia sepertinya benci padaku sekarang Mi." Aku membenamkan mukaku ke kedua kakiku.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kui Xian. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Tadi saja dia mencarimu kemana - mana sampai sore. Aku masih melihatnya saat sedang menunggu Henry di gerbang sekolah." Ucap Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangkat mukaku lalu memandang muka Zhou Mi yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi ponselku Mi. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang." Gumamku sedih. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hm, tapi ada yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa pas sekali saat Siwon hyung menciummu si Sungmin hyung datang melihatnya? bukannya itu.. terlalu kebetulan?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan gaya detektif.

Aku terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Zhou Mi barusan. _Benar juga, apa itu tidak terlalu kebetulan..?_ batinku.

"Benar juga katamu Mi. Tadi juga Siwon hyung tau keberadaanku dimana. Padahal Sungmin hyung saja tidak tau." Gumamku berpikir. Zhou Mi terdiam mendengar kata - kataku. Dia melirikku cepat.

"Jangan - jangan ini rencana Siwon hyung? tidak mungkin kalau semua itu hanya kebetulan." Ucap Zhou Mi sambil menatapku serius.

"Tapi, kalau memang begitu, buat apa dia melakukan itu semua? aku saja baru mengenalnya Mi." Ucapku menatap Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu juga yang membuatku bingung Kui Xian. Kemungkinan, dia pernah bertemu denganmu dan Sungmin hyung sebelumnya." Ucap Zhou Mi menyimpulkan.

Aku langsung diam. Tiba - tiba aku teringat perkataan Sungmin hyung kemarin. Aku berpikir dalam hati,_apakah dia mantan Sungmin hyung dulu_. Zhou Mi tiba - tiba menepuk bahuku.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Kyu. Pangeranmu sudah datang tuh." Zhou Mi tersenyum _evil_sambil menunjuk ke sosok Sungmin yang berjalan ke tempatku dan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi segera beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti olehku.

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung. Mianhae aku sudah mengganggu." Ucap Zhou Mi sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke Sungmin. Sungmin menepuk bahu Zhou Mi pelan.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menjaga Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi membalas senyum Sungmin.

"Oia Kyu, besok kita ada ulangan matematika. Jangan sampai bolos lagi ya. Sampai besok." Zhou Mi menepuk kepalaku lalu pergi setelah pamit ke Sungmin hyung.

Aku menatap kepergian Zhou Mi dalam diam. Sungmin yang berdiri di depanku berjalan mendekatiku. Dia melepas syalnya dan lalu melilitnya di leherku. Aku memandang Sungmin hyung yang memandangku juga. Aku mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Hyung, kok baru pulang?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mencarimu kemana - mana _babo_. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan tajam ke arahku. Aku melirik - lirik ke arah lain.

"Aku tadi izin pulang di saat pelajaran terakhir, dan HPku _lowbat_." Ucapku pelan masih melirik - lirik ke arah lain.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Dia segera menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sungmin tidak mulai bicara lagi. Sesampainya di pintu, dia segera berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkanku yang berjalan ke arah kamar kami.

Aku berjalan ke arah balkon dan melepas syal Sungmin hyung yang melilit leherku. Aku menaruhnya di kursi balkon. Lalu aku menduduki badanku di lantai balkon yang dingin. HPku yang sengaja kutaruh di bawah kursi segera kuambil dan kubuka _flip_nya. Ada 30_missed call_, dan 10 _messages_. Dan sebagian besar dari Sungmin hyung. Aku menutup ponselku dan menaruhnya di sembarang tempat.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? ayo masuk." Suruh Sungmin.

"Nanti saja hyung. Aku masih ingin disini." Gumamku pelan. Sungmin berjalan mendekatiku. Dia duduk di sebelahku dengan tenang.

"Tadi aku ketemu dengan Siwon hyung. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Mianhae Kyu, aku sudah salah sangka." Ucap Sungmin lalu memandangku dengan senyum.

"Gwenchana hyung. Aku juga salah. Tadi niatnya aku mau memberikan _shortcake_ ke hyung. Tapi aku malah kabur." Gumamku lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul lalu menarik leherku dan mendekatkan telinga kiriku ke bibirnya. "Kau cemburu?" bisik Sungmin menggodaku. Mukaku merona merah tiba - tiba. Sungmin sontak tertawa keras.

"Ya hyung! jangan tertawa! aku masih marah tau!" teriakku kesal. Aku menggembungkan pipiku sambil memanyunkan bibirku seperti anak kecil. Sungmin meredakan tawanya lalu tersenyum lagi ke arahku.

"Saranghae my baby Kyu." Sungmin menarikku ke pelukkannya. Dia mengusap lembut rambutku yang berantakan dan menenggelamkan bibirnya di helai rambutku. Aku memeluk Sungmin balik dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, boleh tidak aku tidur disini? tapi hyung harus menemaniku hehe." Kekehku pelan.

"Hm boleh saja, asal kau belajar dulu. Besok ada ulangan kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Aku mengangguk pelan dalam pelukkannya. Aku melepas pelukan Sungmin dan beranjak pergi ke kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku kembali dengan buku - buku di tanganku.

"Waw enak ya bukunya tipis. Tidak seperti buku matematiku yang tebal seperti kamus." Ucap Sungmin kagum sambil melihat - lihat isi buku matematiku. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Wajarlah, hyung kan udah kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi masuk perguruan tinggi deh hehe." Ucapku terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa? senang nggak ada yang ngawasin huh?" tanya Sungmin dingin. Aku langsung _sweatdrop_dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung ini, hyung kan tau aku sangat menyayangi hyung. Cobalah percaya padaku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melirik siapa pun, termasuk Siwon hyung." Ucapku gemas sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin sampai lebar. Sungmin mengeluh kesakitan. Dia segera menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kyu. Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya sekarang." Ucap Sungmin. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku lalu mencium keningku lama. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan kemudian mendorong dadanya pelan. Aku menunjuk buku matematiku ke Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Dia mengangguk setelahnya.

Sungmin mengajariku matematika dengan sabar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk aku mengerti karena Sungmin mengajariku dengan sangat jelas dan pelan - pelan sampai aku bisa. Sungmin hanya mengajariku soal - soal yang menurutku sangat sulit. Jangan tanya IQ Sungmin hyung berapa. Penyandang jabatan ketua osis, pembimbing olimpiade, atlit taekwondo ini sudah dibilang di atas rata - rata kan? hehe.

"Nah, sepertinya sudah cukup belajar matematikanya. Ehm, udah sampai mana lagumu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Aku membereskan buku matematiku dan lalu mengambil kertas dari saku celanaku.

"Udah mau selesai hyung. Tinggal sedikit lagi." Ucapku. Sungmin mengambil teksku lalu membacanya.

"Waw kata - katanya bagus sekali Kyu. Boleh aku tambahkan?" tanya Sungmin. Dia mengambil pensil lalu mulai mencoret teksku tanpa persetujuan dariku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan pasrah saja.

Aku meminum lagi susu hangatku yang masih tersisa. Ketika aku melihat jam dinding di kamarku, aku tertegun. Jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku melirik Sungmin yang masih asik dengan teksku, dan kuurungkan niatku untuk menyuruhnya tidur. Aku tersenyum melihat muka Sungmin yang senyum - senyum sendiri, seperti baru mendapat mainan baru _hehe_.

"Nah, sudah selesai Kyu. Mau baca?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan kertasku.

"Besok saja ya hyung. Liat deh sekarang udah jam berapa. Yuk tidur, ntar sakit kayak aku loh hehe." Ucapku sambil tertawa ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin melihat jam di kamar dan seketika dia melotot kaget. Dia segera mengangguk dan mengikutiku ke dalam kamar.

"Waw sudah jam 11 aja. Film yang ingin kutonton uda habis belum ya?" gumam Sungmin. Diambilnya remote TV di meja, digantinya _channel_ TV dengan cepat. Aku memandang Sungmin dengan bingung. Aku melihat layar TV kemudian.

"_Ladda Land_?" tanyaku pelan sambil membaca tulisan di layar TV.

"Yap, kata Yesung filmnya bagus. _Genre_nya horor. Mau nonton juga Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menaruh remote TV dan memandangku.

"Ne, sepertinya seru kalau dilihat dari _cover_nya. Tapi mungkin hanya sebentar karena besok ulangan matematikanya di jam pelajaran pertama." Aku menguap kecil lalu mulai tiduran.

Sungmin tersenyum. Film sudah dimulai. Cerita dimulai dari seorang bapak - bapak yang sedang merapikan rumahnya. Bapak itu juga melihat - lihat album foto keluarganya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ada istri, anak - anaknya dan mertuanya di album foto itu. Aku yang melihatnya tersenyum. Bapak itu kalau dilihat baik - baik seperti Sungmin hyung, tampan dan keliatan dari auranya kalau dia orang yang sangat baik hati.

Bagian horornya dimulai saat istrinya itu sedang menyapu lantai di rumahnya sendirian. Aku terkaget - kaget saat ada seekor kucing hitam datang menghampiri istrinya itu. Kupikir, kucing itu akan membunuh sang istri, ternyata hanya numpang lewat. Aku segera menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Mulai takut hm?" tanya Sungmin dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Aku melirik Sungmin hyung dengan tajam dalam diam.

Ternyata tidak hanya sampai situ aja kekagetanku. Aku sampai harus memeluk bantal kesayanganku saat hantu anak kecilnya itu muncul. Aku segera menarik selimutku sampai kepala dan menutup kedua mataku erat - erat ketika hantu yang lainnya muncul. Aku baru menyadari bahwa itu film _Thailand_. Bisa diliat dari ceritanya,_sadis_.

"Waw filmnya seru sekali ya Kyu. Yesung pintar juga merekomendasikan film - film yang bagus hahaha." Ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa senang, tanpa mengindahkan kondisiku sekarang. Mukaku pucat dan badanku bermandikan keringat. Aku jadi ingin membunuh Sungmin hyung sekarang juga_ck_.

Aku putuskan untuk tidur saja. Sungmin hyung itu penggila yang horor - horor dan sadis. Dulu saja aku pernah disuruh masuk ke _ruang 13_ dengan Sungmin hyung. Dan alhasil rumah hantu itu dipenuhi dengan suara teriakkanku. Ok, aku sudah tidak mau mengingat kenangan memalukan itu lagi. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai memejamkan mata, meninggalkan Sungmin hyung yang masih menonton.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel tanda pelajaran kedua telah berbunyi. Aku merenggangkan otot - otot tanganku yang_kram_. Ulangan matematika tadi sudah kukerjakan dengan baik. Banyak soal - soal yang diajarkan Sungmin keluar di tes tadi. Aku tersenyum lega. Aku melirik Henry yang mencolek bahuku.

"Ada apa Henry?" tanyaku berbisik. Guru yang mengajarkan pelajaran kedua sudah masuk kelasku dan dia salah satu guru_killer_di sekolah ini.

"Ntar mau ikut aku dan Zhou Mi nonton film ga di mall dekat sekolah?" tanya Henry berbisik juga. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh, ntar aku aja Sungmin hyung juga ya." Ucapku berbisik lagi. Henry tersenyum mengangguk.

Aku segera menyimak pelajaran si guru _killer_ di depanku. Karena mulai bosen gara - gara tes tadi, aku segera mengambil bukuku dan merobek salah satu kertasnya. Aku mencoret - coret kertas itu sebentar lalu melemparnya ke Henry. Henry refleks agak terkejut dan segera membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Thanks ya buat namjachingumu. Karena dia, aku sudah baikan dengan Sungmin hyung hehe =D_

Henry tersenyum membacanya. Dia mengambil pensil mekaniknya dan menulis balasannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia melempar balik kertas itu. Aku segera membacanya.

_Hahaha nanti aku sampaikan Kyu. Oia, kata Zhou Mi dia mau membantumu buat nyari info tentang Siwon hyung =) untuk kalian berdua good luck ya hehe._

Aku terdiam membacanya. Aku melirik Henry, tersenyum kepadanya yang langsung disambut dengan senyum manisnya. _Pantas saja Zhou Mi kelepek - kelepek sama Henry, senyumnya itu loh manisss banget! ups, kau sudah punya Sungmin hyung Kyu hahaha_, batinku tertawa.

Satu per satu pelajaran telah terlewati dalam waktu yang terbilang sangat lama. Aku menguap lebar setelah guru pelajaran terakhir keluar dari kelasku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Donghae. Aku sempat terdiam di tempat ketika melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk di depanku. Donghae sedang mengelus - ngelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan gemas dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa diperlakukan seperti itu. Aktivitas mereka itu layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian. Aku berdehem keras. Kedua orang itu sontak terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalau kalian memang jadian bilang aja deh, jangan_backstreet _gitu." Ucapku sebal. Aku memandang Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian dengan tajam. Sedangkan dua korban pelototanku itu terpaku di tempatnya. Donghae berdehem pelan tak lama kemudian.

"Ne, aku jujur deh sama kamu. Aku dan Eunhyuk memang.. pacaran Kyu." Ucap Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk menunduk malu lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Donghae refleks mengejar Eunhyuk dan meninggalkanku yang terbengong sendiri di tempat.

"A-apaan sih. Kok aku ditinggal gini? katanya mau bareng. Ck." Aku mendecak kesal lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku berjalan cepat ke ruang OSIS. Aku hanya melihat beberapa anak di dalamnya dan semua anggota OSIS termasuk Sungmin hyung. Aku tidak melihat Siwon hyung di ruangan itu. Aku melirik sana - sini dan hasilnya nihil. Ponselku bergetar di saku bajuku seketika. Aku segera mengambilnya dan membuka_flip_nya. SMS dari Siwon hyung.

.

_Kyu, aku sedang di kelasku. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan =)_

_From: Siwon hyung_

Aku menutup ponselku dan berlari ke luar ruangan OSIS. Sungmin yang melihatku keluar segera mengikutiku dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Aku telah sampai di kelas Siwon hyung. Kugeser pintu kelasnya dan dapat kulihat sosok Siwon hyung yang sedang berdiri di depan sambil menghadap papan tulis. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Siwon hyung membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Mianhae Siwon hyung kalau lama." Ucapku ngos - ngosan. Aku segera mengatur nafasku sampai teratur.

"Tidak Kyu, kau tepat waktu kok." Ucap Siwon masih tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ruangan kelas ini menjadi sunyi, sampai seketika aku mengangkat bicara.

"Hyung, apa kau kenal Sungmin hyung sebelumnya?" tanyaku _to the point_. Aku sempat takut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu, sampai rasa ingin tahuku yang besar dapat mengalahkan rasa takutku itu.

"He? apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu? tentu saja aku mengenalnya sebelumnya karena kami sudah sekelas dari kelas satu." Ucap Siwon bingung.

Aku menelan ludahku secara paksa dan lalu mengangkat bicara lagi sambil menatap Siwon lekat - lekat.

"Apa hyung mantannya Sungmin hyung 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku to the point lagi. Sepertinya aku terlalu frontal, tapi aku tidak peduli karena ini menyangkut Sungmin hyung.

Siwon hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaanku. Dia menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

".. apa buktinya?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Kenapa kemarin Siwon hyung bisa tau keberadaanku? sedang Sungmin hyung saja tidak tau. Dan juga kenapa kemarin Siwon hyung mencium keningku pas Sungmin datang melihatnya? tidak mungkin itu semua hanya kebetulan." Ucapku sambil menatap muka Siwon tajam. Entah kenapa melihat Siwon hyung sekarang membuatku muak. Dan aku merasakan _feeling_ yang tidak enak.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiriku sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya. Aku refleks berjalan mundur seiring jalannya Siwon ke tempatku. Sialnya, aku tertahan di tembok belakangku dan aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi kemana - mana. Siwon mengeluarkan senyumnya yang menurutku mengerikan.

"Kau memang anak yang cerdas Kyu. Pantas kau menjadi anak aksel. Kalau memang kamu mau tau yang sebenarnya, aku akan kasih tahu ke kamu bahwa aku memang orang yang kamu maksud itu. Mantan Sungmin hyung 10 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Siwon sambil terus berjalan ke tempatku.

DEG!aku terkejut. Dugaanku selama ini ternyata memang benar! aku menelan ludahku lagi secara paksa.

"Er-apa yang kamu inginkan dariku huh! kenapa kau mengincarku, bukan Sungmin hyung!" gertakku marah. Siwon masih berjalan tenang menghampiriku, dan setibanya di tempatku dia mengeluarkan senyum mengerikannya lagi.

"Kau tau, aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya ingin mengenyahkan orang yang menggangguku saja, yaitu kamu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku senang sekali ternyata aktingku selama ini dapat membodohimu. Sayang waktunya hanya sebentar." Siwon terkekeh pelan. Dia mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya.

"Pi-pisau?" aku gemetaran hebat ketika benda tajam itu ada di genggaman Siwon hyung. Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Ada kata - kata untuk terakhir kalinya Cho Kyuhyun? sebelum aku membunuhmu di tempat ini?" Siwon mengacungkan pisaunya ke leherku.

_Tolong aku Sungmin hyung! _aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

.

.

**Tbc-**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Music: Sunshine After the Rain - Alexander Klaws_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tunggu! aku masih ingin bertanya padamu Siwon!" teriakku keras.

Siwon yang masih tetap mengacungkan pisaunya di leherku memandangku bingung. "Apa? tanyalah sampai kau puas Kyu, sebelum. Kamu. Mati." Siwon menekankan kata - kata terakhirnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi sayang, aku belum terlalu takut untuk mendengar ancamannya itu.

"Kenapa Sungmin hyung tidak mengetahui namamu kalau kau memang orang itu?" tanyaku sambil memandang Siwon tajam. "Apa kau berbohong huh?" tanyaku lagi.

Siwon membalas tatapanku tak kalah tajam. Dia menggeram pelan.

"Itu semua gara - gara ortuku yang seenaknya melarangku untuk berhubungan dengannya. Mereka ingin aku menikah dengan yeoja pilihan mereka. Kau tau, selama kami berhubungan di masa itu, kami saling tidak mengenal nama satu sama lain. Sungmin hanya bilang dia sudah suka padaku saat pertama kali melihatku. Dan tak lama kemudian, kami jadian begitu saja sebelum ortuku itu menarikku ke luar kota." Ucapnya geram. Siwon menggenggam tangannya yang bebas kuat - kuat.

"Ta- tapi Sungmin bilang anak itu satu tahun di bawah umurnya." Ucapku sambil mengangkat alisku dengan bingung.

"Aku sama sepertimu. Bedanya, aku aksel di SD. Di SMPku, kelas akselnya tidak terlalu bagus. Jadinya ortuku memutuskan untuk memindahkanku ke sekolah luar negeri yang belum terdapat kelas akselnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin hyung di SMA ini. Ini takdir yang manis." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum senang. Aku menggeram pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sungmin hyung ke tanganmu, bahkan orang lain pun tidak boleh mengambilnya dari sisiku. Sungmin hanya milikku." Ucapku mantap. Aku memandang Siwon yang terpaku di tempatnya setelah mendengar kata - kataku lalu dia tertawa keras.

"HAHAHA jangan bermimpi Kyu. Sungmin hyung hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasannya saja. Kau tidak tau dia memiliki topeng yang selalu ditunjukkannya ke orang - orang, termasuk ke kamu." Siwon meredakan tawanya lalu tersenyum lebar. Aku tertegun, tidak mencoba berkomentar. Siwon mulai mengangkat bicara lagi.

"Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya dulu, Sungmin sempat berjanji padaku untuk selalu mencintaiku. Liatlah buktinya ini." Siwon menggulung baju seragamnya. Aku agaknya terkejut melihat luka kecil yang berbekas di lengan Siwon. Bentuknya seperti _love_. Siwon mengeluarkan _smirk_nya.

"Ini dibuat oleh Sungmin dengan kayu yang ujungnya tajam. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama ke lengan Sungmin. Kau pasti baru mengetahui ini Kyu." Ujar Siwon, sukses membuatku terpaku diam di tempat.

"Hm apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi Cho Kyuhyun? pisau ini sudah lapar ingin menghabisimu segera." Siwon mengacungkan pisau itu lagi ke leherku. Aku terdiam dan menunduk dalam.

"Bunuhlah aku kalau memang itu yang terbaik. Kalau memang semua kata - katamu itu benar, coba potong leherku ini dengan tanganmu yang busuk itu." Geramku marah. Aku melotot tajam ke kedua bola mata Siwon dan menggertak gigiku dengan geram. Siwon yang tersindir segera menarik kerah leherku dengan kuat.

"Kau berani juga Kyu. Sayang itu tidak menolongmu." Siwon mengacungkan pisaunya ke langit - langit dan dengan gerakan cepat, dia dekatkan pisaunya ke arah punggungku. Aku segera menutup kedua mataku dengan erat. Ketika membukanya, aku sudah berada di pelukan Sungmin hyung.

"Sungmin hyung?" gumamku tidak percaya. Sungmin memandangku lega dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak apa - apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku segera memeluk pinggang Sugmin dan menenggelamkan mukaku yang ketakutan. Sungmin mencium puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, memberi sinyal bahwa aku sudah baik - baik saja. Siwon yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempat segera mengangkat bicara dengan gemetar.

"Sung- sungmin hyung? ke-kenapa kau bisa disini?" badan Siwon gemetar hebat ketika melihat sosok Sungmin hyung. Sungmin memandang dingin muka Siwon yang mulai pucat.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini Siwon. Aku sudah curiga denganmu sejak kita pertama bertemu di kelas satu. Sikapmu itu seolah sudah mengenalku sebelumnya. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hm, kau sudah menjadi orang yang jahat ya Won. Aku tidak menyangka ckck." Sungmin mendecak sambil memandang Siwon remeh. Siwon yang sepertinya terkejut segera mengambil pisaunya lagi.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu Lee Sungmin. Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk bisa bersamamu lagi. Bukankah ini juga kemauanmu huh!" gertak Siwon dengan muka memerah. Dia menggeram marah dan Sungmin masih tenang di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Aku juga sudah melupakan apa yang sudah menjadi masa lalu. Namamu saja baru kuketahui tadi. Jangan berpikir terlalu tinggi Won." Ucap Sungmin meremehkan. Siwon melotot kaget dan terpaku lagi di tempat. Dia menunduk pelan sambil menggenggam pisaunya kuat - kuat.

"Kau masih saja tidak melihatku Min. Padahal aku selalu memikirkanmu. Bekas luka yang tidak sengaja kau buat di lenganku kubiarkan berbekas. Aku juga sengaja berbohong ke Kyu kalau kau mencintaiku." Gumam Siwon pelan.

"Ne, aku tau. Padahal waktu kita kecil dulu kau yang mengajakku jadian. Bukan aku. Karena kau anak yang manis dulu, aku setuju saja dengan ajakanmu itu. Kau orang yang baik Won, jangan sampai obsesimu itu membuatmu jadi orang yang jahat. Aku yakin orang yang menyukaimu ada di luar sana. Hanya saja kau tidak sabar menunggunya. Haha." Kekeh Sungmin lalu tersenyum ke arah Siwon. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum balik ke Sungmin. Dia beranjak dan menghampiri Sungmin. Disodorkannya tangannya yang tidak memegang pisau untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Min, aku percaya dengan kata - katamu itu. Jaga Kyu baik - baik karena sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya." Ujar Siwon tersenyum evil. Sungmin melotot kaget. Sedangkan aku yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil memeluk Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang Siwon tidak percaya.

Siwon berjalan dengan tenang ke pintu kelas. Dia melempar pisaunya ke tempat sampah di dekatnya dan melambaikan salah satu tangannya sebelum beranjak pergi. Aku terdiam bingung, begitu juga dengan Sungmin sepertinya.

"Min, kamu ngomong apa aja sama Siwon? kok dia tidak jadi membunuhku? malah ngomong aneh begitu?" tanyaku bertubi - tubi. Sungmin tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambutku gemas.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arahku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke hidungku, diciumnya tulang hidungku berkali - kali. Setelah itu, dia berdiri sambil mengangkat badanku gaya _bridal style_. Aku_sweatdrop_ dan pipiku memerah hebat. Sungmin tersenyum evil.

"Mau kemana tuan putriku? mau pulang atau ke tempat lain hm?" tanya Sungmin menirukan sosok pangeran seperti di dongeng - dongeng. Aku sweatdrop lagi lalu berdehem keras.

"Aku mau ke mall dekat sekolah. Ada janji dengan Henry dan Zhou Mi. Err-bisa kau turunkan aku sekarang?" tanyaku ragu. Seperti yang kuduga, Sungmin tidak menurutiku. Dengan kekuatan kakinya yang luar biasa berkat latihan taekwondo yang dijalaninya sehari - hari, dia berlari lepas seperti angin ke tempat parkir sekolah. Aku langsung memeluk leher Sungmin erat dan menangis dalam hati.

"Oia Kyu, tas sekolahmu kutitipkan ke Yesung. Jadi, kau tenang saja haha." Ujar Sungmin tertawa. Aku terdiam, meneruskan lagi tangisanku dalam hati

.

.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat kondisi badanku yang masih lengkap ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju. Aku menurunkan helmku dengan lemas. Sungmin juga menurunkan helmnya lalu memandangku dengan bingung.

"Kyu, mukamu pucat begitu. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan polos. Aku melirik Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Hyung, dari mana kau dapatkan motor ini? kau menang undian?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungmin memandang objek yang dimasud lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ini motor barusan kudapatkan dari appa sebagai hadiah aku menang taekwondo asia dulu. Appa juga membelikanmu sesuatu Kyu. Nanti lihat saja di apartemen hehehe." Kekeh Sungmin. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Sungmin segera menarikku berjalan ke mall. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelpon Zhou Mi.

**_"Kyu kau dimana?"_**

"Aku baru saja sampai. Kau dimana?" tanyaku balik.

_**"Aku di depan bioskop sama Henry. Sudah kubelikan tiket untukmu dan Sungmin hyung. Cepat kemari sebelum filmnya mau dimulai." **_Oceh Zhou Mi di seberang telpon.

"Ne ne tuan bawel. Tunggu saja di tempatmu sekarang." Ucapku sebal.

Aku memutuskan sambungan telpon dan menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah lift. Sungmin hanya menurut. "Ketemuan dimana?" tanya Sungmin. "Di depan bioskop." Jawabku.

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku menarik lagi tangan Sungmin ke arah bioskop. Di tengah perjalanan, tiba - tiba namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang. Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jonghyun?" tanyaku bingung. Dia menghampiriku dan nyengir.

"Ne, masa kau lupa dengan teman masa kecilmu ini. Apa kabarmu Kyu?" tanya Jonghyun. Jonghyun memelukku dan dapat kurasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari tempat Sungmin. Aku sweatdrop lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan mendorong badan Jonghyun.

"Waw aku tidak menyangka kita bisa ketemuan disini. Mana yeoja yang kamu ceritakan itu?" tanyaku.

Jonghyun tersenyum lalu menarik telingaku mendekat. "Dia lagi di mall seberang. Mau ikut?" bisik Jonghyun.

"Ehm, aku udah ada janji sama temen. Mianhae." Ucapku tersenyum sedih.

"Gwenchana. Oia, aku sudah ditunggu. Dadah!" seru Jonghyun lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan pergi lagi sambil menarik tangan Sungmin hyung.

"Selingkuhanmu yang baru?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung.." gumamku mulai mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan. Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya dan terdiam.

Sesampainya di depan bioskop, aku mencari - cari sosok Zhou Mi dan Henry. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya karena muka mereka yang mencolok, tampan dan manis. Aku segera menghampiri mereka, diikuti oleh Sungmin di belakangku.

"Henry! Zhou Mi! mianhae telat!" aku berteriak dengan keras tepat di telinga Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tentunya terkejut dan langsung mendelik marah ke arahku. Aku mengeluarkan_peace_ku sambil nyengir _hehe_.

"Ya! Kui Xian! telingaku bisa jebol! tiketmu kubuang nih!" ancam Zhou Mi sambil mengeluarkan tiket bioskop ke depan mukaku. Aku sontak melotot dan langsung sujud - sujud meminta maaf di kaki Zhou Mi. Henry langsung_sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam di tempat. Zhou Mi, si penghukumku terkekeh pelan.

"Nah, gitu dong. Ah, annyeong Sungmin hyung. Mianhae aku menghukum pacarmu. Namjachingumu bandel sih hehe." Ucap Zhou Mi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Henry segera tersadar dan ikutan membungkukkan badannya ke Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa - apa. Tindakanmu itu sudah benar kok hahaha." Kami bertiga sweatdrop massal di tempat.

Kami berempat segera masuk ke dalam bioskop. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dari saku celana dan mengantri di loket makanan bersama Henry. Zhou Mi dan Sungmin menunggu di kursi dekat pintu bioskop film yang akan kami tonton sambil mengobrol.

"He! yang benar hyung! ternyata Siwon hyung emang.."

"Ne, dia mantan pacarku dulu. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Untung saja aku mengikuti Kyu, kalau tidak, aku akan menyesali diriku seumur hidup." Ucap Sungmin memandang lurus ke bawahnya. Zhou Mi tertegun. Dia berdehem pelan.

"Hyung, mianhae kalau aku bertanya begini. Apa hyung benar err-punya topeng di muka hyung?" tanya Zhou Mi ragu - ragu. Sungmin sontak memandang Zhou Mi dan lalu tertawa keras. Zhou Mi nyengir bego di tempat.

"Hahaha! kau orang yang lucu Zhou Mi." Sungmin memukul bahu Zhou Mi keras. "Gosip itu tidak benar. Mukaku memang dari kecil sudah seperti ini. Jangan - jangan Kyu menyuruhmu menanyakan ini hm?" tanya Sungmin.

Zhou Mi mengelus bahunya yang barusan ditabok Sungmin. "Ti-tidak hyung. Ini inisiatifku sendiri. Soalnya waktu Kyu mau nembak hyung, tak sengaja aku mendengar suara temannya. Dia bilang hyung itu selalu memakai topeng. Aku takut Kyu tak percaya pada hyung." Ucap Zhou Mi pelan.

Sungmin terdiam. Zhou Mi menangis dalam hati perihal bahunya yang baru disakiti Sungmin. Aku dan Henry yang sudah membeli _cola_ dan _popcorn_ segera menghampiri tempat namjachingu kami.

"Mi, kau kenapa?" tanya Henry bingung melihat muka Zhou Mi yang lemas.

"Gwenchana Henry hahaha. Ayo masuk." Zhou Mi beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Henry ke pintu bioskop yang masih kebingungan. Sungmin hyung mengikuti Zhou Mi dan menarik tanganku ke pintu bioskop juga. Mbak yang mengecek tiket kami sempat terdiam ketika melihat kami. Zhou Mi inisiatif untuk menyadarkan mbaknya dengan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan. Mbak itu segera tersadar dan tertawa salting ke arah kami. Dia segera merobek tiket kami dan menyerahkan kacamata_3D_ ke tangan kami sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Mbak itu kenapa ya? aneh." Gumam Henry pelan setelah kami duduk di kursi kami. Aku mengangkat bahu, diikuti oleh Zhou Mi. Aku duduk di antara Henry dan Sungmin. Sungmin duduk di sebelahku dan Zhou Mi tentunya duduk di sebelah Henry. Aku menaruh kepalaku di bahu Sungmin, diikuti oleh Henry yang menaruh kepalanya di bahu Zhou Mi.

"Ini colanya hyung." Aku menyodorkan cola ke Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung segera mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di antara pahanya.

"Thanks Kyunnie." Ujar Sungmin lalu mencium rambutku cepat.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung suka sekali menciumku dari kemarin?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Hm, mungkin karena aku terlalu menyayangimu Kyu." Jawab Sungmin tenang. Aku memukul bahu Sungmin. "Gombal." Ucapku pura - pura marah. Sungmin hanya tertawa.

Film sudah dimulai. Untung film yang dipilih Zhou Mi dan Henry bergenre_comedy_. Kalau tidak salah judulnyaKungfu Panda. Aku tidak perlu menceritakan isi filmnya karena ceritanya panjang banget nggak pake aja _hahaha_.

Tanpa kami sadari, filmnya sudah selesai dalam durasi waktu 2, 5 jam. Aku mencopot kacamata 3Dku setelah orang - orang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu bioskop untuk keluar.

"Filmnya seru banget ya. Aku suka sekali sama_Po_hehehe." Ucap Henry tertawa senang. Zhou Mi mencubit pipi Henry dengan gemas. Aku juga ingin tapi urung karena tanganku segera ditahan Sungmin hyung.

"Iya, tadi aku sampai nangis loh ketawanya. Coba kalau ada bonekanya, langsung kubeli deh hahaha." Candaku tertawa. Henry mengangguk setuju. Zhou Mi dan Sungmin langsung menarik tangan kami turun dan berjalan ke arah pintu bioskop.

"Buru - buru amat." Keluhku.

"Aku lapar Kyu. Zhou Mi juga. Kalian berdua mau sampai malam di sana hm?" tanya Sungmin, langsung disambut gelengan kepalaku dan Henry. Kami berjalan lagi ke arah _food court_. Setelah memesan makanan, kami segera duduk di tempat makan yang kosong.

"Waw aku tidak menyangka Siwon hyung akan melakukan itu ke Kyu. Kau tidak apa - apa kan Kyu?" tanya Henry cemas. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ne, untung Sungmin hyung mengikuti Kui Xian. Padahal kukira dia memang suka padamu Kyu ckck." Decak Zhou Mi sambil menaruh dagunya di tangannya. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudahlah, itu kan sudah berlalu. Oia, kau sudah menyelesaikan lagumu Ry?" tanyaku ke Henry. Henry tersenyum lalu mengambil kertas dari tasnya.

"Coba baca deh. Kalau ada yang aneh kuperbaiki nanti." Ujar Henry. Aku segera membacanya bersama Zhou Mi dan Sungmin yang nimbrung.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

Aku membaca kagum kata - kata yang ditulis Henry di kertas itu. Sungmin dan Zhou Mi yang membacanya juga tersenyum kagum. Aku menyerahkan kertas itu ke tangan Henry setelah melipatnya kembali.

"Kata - katamu bagus sekali Henry. Aku tersentuh sekali." Pujiku terkagum - kagum. Henry tersenyum malu - malu.

"Ah, ini juga karena dibantu Zhou Mi." Henry melirik Zhou Mi yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Apaan sih Zhou Mi, kalau mau mengumbar - ngumbar kemesraanmu dengan Henry nggak usah di tempat umum deh. Norak." Ejekku geram. Zhou Mi menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memeluk Henry yang sudah memerah dengan erat. Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam memeluk badanku dari belakang secara tiba - tiba.

"Kalau begini sudah tidak iri lagi kan hm?" tanya Sungmin. Aku hanya diam dan pasrah dipelukan Sungmin.

"Oia, Wookie tadi menelponku. Katanya Yesung hyung ngajak kita - kita buat nyari kunci lagu yang kita bikin. Mau ikut nggak Kyu? tentu saja Sungmin hyung boleh ikut hahaha." Ujar Zhou Mi.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Boleh juga. Lagian aku juga belum nyari kuncinya sama sekali." Ucapku.

Sungmin hyung ikutan mengangguk. "Besok saja di studio depan sekolah sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Kami bertiga mengangguk bareng. "Kalau Siwon hyung ikut boleh nggak?" tanyaku kemudian.

Sungmin, Henry dan Zhou Mi langsung memolotiku dengan tajam. _Hii... aku kan hanya bertanya...!_

_._

_._

_._

**Tbc-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

REVIEWS! ^o^** Buat yg uda review kubalas di chap dpan yg lebih seru yaa! hehe #plak**


End file.
